


Can I Be Him?

by leehwi



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Huidawn!daddy kink, M/M, Please don't hate me for this, Smut, bear with me, but hey watch out for smut folks, if it makes you uncomfortable, just so y'all know, minor daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:38:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leehwi/pseuds/leehwi
Summary: When the group's finally given a weekend break, everyone needs to blow off some steam and destress. Some have more of a lasting effect than others.





	1. Could I be the one you talk about in all your stories?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so this is my first Pentagon fic, because I finally decided to contribute my mediocre writing skills to the fandom. *thumbs up*
> 
> Anyways, the title is from James Arthur's song Can I Be Him?  
> (I just want you all to know that I'd pay everything I have to be able to hear Hui sing Sober, also by James Arthur)
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> *psst* hui is thirsty af and jinhongseok are shameless

It was schedule after schedule, with barely any breaks. Hwitaek had spent the majority of his time either hustling the members to and from their schedules or he was practicing. It was hard to get any alone time these days and he usually didn't go to bed till nearly one in the morning only to rise at five the next day. He would nap occasionally, but it was difficult to maintain his "frivolous energy", as one of the managers had jokingly described his personality once. It was okay to joke about, but often it was that energy that kept all the members going, they depended on him in that regard.

After debut, not much felt different, as soon as promotions were done, they were back in their training rooms, practicing day and night. But now, after having released their second mini album, they truly felt like idols, there were hoards of fans waiting for them wherever they went, they hardly had any privacy anymore and if they weren't in front of cameras, they were being watched over carefully by managers and staff.

So, when it was suggested that they take a weekend off, Hwitaek couldn't have been happier. He'd immediately agreed and had gone to take a nap that instant, while some of the younger members opted for playing a video game for the first time in two weeks. Before he'd disappeared into his room, he had heard Jinho insisting they turn down the volume, exclaiming "Our leader doesn't get that perfect skin on a lack of sleep!" He'd chuckled at that.

He fell asleep for an undetermined amount of time and woke to utter silence and a small bit of sunlight, creeping through his curtains. He smiled to himself, feeling rested. Standing up and pulling a sweatshirt on, he left his room and looked around the dorm.

Empty.

Frowning, he meandered into the kitchen where a small note was left on the counter, in Hongseok's scrawl.

"We went out and didn't want to bother you. Rest well!", with a cute smiley face drawn next to it, in typical Hongmom fashion.

Hwitaek smirked and settled on the idea of a workout then a shower. He went to the gym to find that empty too, but Wooseok's water bottle sitting on the bench suggested that the maknae had most likely worked out with Yuto before they left to God knows where. 

The leader did enough pull-ups and lunges to work up a sweat before he decided that as it was their weekend holiday, he wouldn't do much more. Gathering a pair of jogging leggings and a tank top from his room, he directed himself towards one of the showers.

As he approached, he heard the sound of the water running, which made him hesitate, hadn't they all gone out?

Carefully, he pushed open the door. Either it was a stray member or it was a manager, regardless, Hwitaek was comfortable enough with all of them to enter the showers as they were in there.

He was greeted with the sight of a slim but firm and pale back, a tattoo of a cross at the base of the neck as dark hair dripped water down his back.

Hyojong.

A smile crept onto Hwitaek's face, the bond he shared with the rapper had started friendly before they debuted but it quickly grew much more intimate than that. He and Hyojong were inseparable, they often were thinking the same thing without exchanging words and just the younger's presence warmed Hwitaek's chest.

However, while it was comfortable and it was great...the greedy part of him wanted more from Hyojong. He wanted something more physical, more honest and more unordinary. He sometimes found himself craving Hyojong's presence in an almost feral way, but he managed to control himself when around the other and settled for a simple hand on his shoulder or side.

But now, seeing the lean figure, bare and embraced in the stream of water, he couldn't help the desire welling up in his chest.

He cleared his throat.

"I thought you went with the others?"

Hyojong didn't turn around, he simply laughed and replied. "And leave you here all alone? Never!"

"Conserve water?"

"Why not?"

Hwitaek quickly discarded his clothing and stepped in behind Hyojong, trying not to stare at his ass. It's not like they hadn't showered together before, they just usually had their backs to each other, Hyojong to respect Hwitaek's privacy, and the leader himself to hide his hard on. 

This time though, as he walked in, Hyojong slowly turned to face him and shamelessly observed his hyung's body. He clicked his tongue quietly, before resuming washing his hair.

Hwitaek flushed red. Had Hyojong just checked him out? He must have liked what he saw, because the smirk on his lips was hard to ignore. Either that or he was amused by what he saw, which would have been thoroughly mortifying for Hwitaek. He didn't want to have such a craving for Hyojong's body, only to have the younger find his own laughable in return. 

His face now burning, he faced the wall and quickly began scrubbing his skin with the soap. They stood in a somewhat comfortable silence for almost three minutes. When Hwitaek started to wash the shampoo out of his hair, he suddenly froze at the feeling of two fingers touching his neck. The fingers started to trail slowly down his spine, resting just over his butt, before a slight breath brushed the back of his neck. The touch left his skin, leaving a hot trail down his back where they'd been.

Hwitaek was still frozen, and by the time he turned around, Hyojong was out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. He didn't look back as he left the bathroom and a hard Hwitaek, whose body was on fire now. He pretended it was just from his previous workout and he finished cleaning himself.

As soon as he was done, he cautiously dressed and left the bathroom, checking each room before entering, almost afraid of running into Hyojong.

He dashed back to his bedroom and hid in there to take care of his growing problem and didn't come out until he heard the other members come home much later.

Apparently they'd gone to the arcade and then picked up groceries for dinner. A lively din began in the kitchen as Hongseok enlisted Changgu and Shinwon's help in making dinner. The maknaes piled into the living room to play a game, while the remaining members came up with excuses to get out of helping make dinner. Jinho had claimed that he needed to fold his laundry, Yan An made the excuse of language studies requiring his attention and Hyojong came out of his room before heading right back in upon seeing the kitchen.

Hwitaek stood in the doorway of the living room, sparing a glance at Hyojong, their previous encounter coming to mind. He hadn't been able to get the memory of Hyojong's fingers on his spine out of his head and even now, his face heated up and his pants felt a little tighter. 

"Hyung," came Hyunggu's whine and he looked over at the maknaes to find Yuto and Wooseok taking turns in ruffling the dancer's hair.

Hwitaek laughed and flapped his hands at the two, as one would at stray cats. "Stop it, you know Hyunggu takes great pride in his hair."

The boys laughed and their playing got violent as Hyunggu decided to fight back, slapping at the other two. Hwitaek gave up and left them to it. He popped his head into the kitchen to ask if they needed help. Shinwon begged him to take his stead, but Hongseok quickly denied the leader's help and rat tailed the complaining model of a vocalist with a hand towel, earning a yelp in return.

The dorm grew louder as members playfully fought, but it was an obvious sign that they were happy. It'd been a long time since they could all relax and be young boys - which the majority of them were - so it was a relief to Hwitaek to hear the noise. As long as his kids were happy, he was happy. Although he was still distracted by thoughts of Hyojong, he managed to focus on enjoying himself for the rest of the evening.

Bedtime rolled around and they were all excited to finally get some sleep, without a program early the next morning. Shinwon and Kino were chatting excitedly and if the rate they were going at was any indicator, they'd talk through the night till morning. Yan An looked sleepily and slowly turned cuddly in Changgu's arms as his roommate pushed him off to bed. Jinho had said goodnight nearly an hour ago and Hongseok had quickly bid the same before disappearing into Jinho's room. Hwitaek hoped they'd be quiet tonight. Wooseok and Yuto seemed a little touchy before going to bed. Hwitaek couldn't help but check in on them before he went to bed, satisfied to see them already asleep, but wrapped tightly in each other's arms.

Noticing that he hadn't seen Hyojong since shortly after dinner, Hwitaek grudgingly gave in to the leader inside of him and he knocked gently on the door of the room the rapper shared with Hongseok. No reply was given, so he gently pushed the door open. What he saw made his breath catch in his throat and his mouth dry out.

Hyojong was lounging across his bed, in nothing but his boxers, which hugged his hips and left nothing to the imagination. His body was spread out, offering a sinfully inviting display. He looked spent and at first Hwitaek thought he was asleep, but his eyes cracked open and he noticed the way Hwitaek was staring at him, all but licking his lips.

"See something you like?" came the younger's taunt, leaving the leader flushed again.

He shook his head and quickly left, closing the door behind him. Standing in the hallway, his dick starting to get harder, he felt his heart begin to race. He quickly pushed into his own room, trying to forget what he saw.

The sound of a door opening and the footsteps that approached his own door, made him swallow thickly.

"Don't run away from me," Hyojong snapped, entering the room, having thrown an oversized t-shirt over his head, his legs looked long and too bare.

Hwitaek turned to face him with a little bit of a ' _Who me?_ ' expression and shrugged. "I didn't run away."

"Like hell you didn't, stop lying to me. And stop lying to yourself!"

"Why are you angry all of a sudden?" Hwitaek guffawed.

Hyojong's bitter stare seemed to be masking a different emotion and he blinked several times before replying. "Because I thought we could use this to our advantage, but you're still scared."

"What are you talking about?" Hwitaek wasn't sure how much longer he could take Hyojong's naked legs and his fierce expression. He swallowed dryly and tried to shake his arousal from his mind. Now wasn't the time to be turned on.

"Don't fucking pretend. You know what I'm talking about. You've always known."

Hwitaek frowned. "Me? How long have you known? I never said-" he broke off, unsure how to finish that.

An irritated groan left the mouth of the rapper and he ran a hand through his dark strands of hair. "You didn't need to say anything. We never do, I thought that was why we worked so well together."

Worked so well together, Hwitaek didn't like the phrasing of those words, it sounded like Hyojong was making a business proposition. He still wasn't sure that's not what was happening.

"I'm not sure what you're getting at here, Hyojong. But we really sho..." Hwitaek trailed off, watching Hyojong.

The younger had seemingly had enough of the other's talking as he pulled the t-shirt over his head, standing in his boxers in Hwitaek's room. He turned and closed the door tighter.

Breathless, Hwitaek began, "What're you-"

Hyojong shushed him with two fingers pressed to his lips, his eyes darkening. "Hwitaek," he purred, his tongue darting out between his lips to wet them. "Let's not dance around this anymore."

He slowly removed the jacket off of the silent leader's shoulders, never breaking his intense gaze with him. A little lost, if for no other reason than how fucking gorgeous Hyojong looked with that expression. His eyes were dark, but there was a light in them as well, he seemed to be scanning Hwitaek's face, waiting for some silent answer.

He seemed to find the answer he was looking for, as he pulled the jacket all the way off, before attacking the tank top next.

Hwitaek should've stopped him, he knew it, but his mind was swirling and he was still speechless. Was this actually happening? Was the same man whom Hwitaek had been infatuated with for months, actually standing here half naked and trying to remove their clothing?

Well, he was succeeding as they were now both shirtless and staring intensely into each other's eyes. Hyojong slowly moved closer, his fingers barely brushing down Hwitaek's bicep.

"Wait!" Hwitaek seemed to snap out of his trance at his best friend's touch, his best friend...was this really okay? Were they actually going to do this and change everything? Anytime they were around each other, anytime they were on stage, anytime they were with the members or even alone, this would change everything. "Are we sure this is what we want?"

The yell that escaped Hyojong made the shirtless leader jump and the glare that followed wasn't much less scary.

"Stop! Fucking! Being! Like! This!" Hyojong had clasped his shoulders and was shaking him with each shouted word.

Their yelling apparently upset the next room, as a shirtless Hongseok shoved open the door. He looked between the two, in their shared state of undress, he appeared only mildly surprised. "Can you two shut up please? You're kinda ruining my act."

They fixed him with raised eyebrows and wide eyes.

"Jinho likes rugged, yet soft, but your shouting is kind of throwing me off."

Hyojong grimaced and went to push him out. "We will shut up if you never tell us about what Jinho likes in bed again," he moaned pitifully.

Hongseok couldn't stop his grin and he cast a wink at Hwitaek. "Have fun, you two," he chirped, finally leaving them alone again.

As Hyojong was closing and locking the door, one side of Hwitaek seemed to win over the other and he started pulling his pants down, revealing that he wasn't wearing anything underneath. His face burned red, but the feeling that pooled in his stomach as Hyojong gave him a feral grin was far stronger than his embarrassment. 

The rapper seemed to pounce and Hwitaek found his mouth being crushed by another. Hands tangled into hair and teeth clacked together, tongues sliding in and out of each other's mouths.

All those months of pent up emotion, all those months of pretending not to notice one another's tented pants, the shared looks, the flirting on stage, it all contributed into this being way overdue. The passion seemed to be a flame in between them as they ferociously devoured the other's mouth.

Hwitaek found himself laying on his back as Hyojong straddled his waist, still wearing his boxers. He rubbed his clothed dick against Hwitaek's exposed crotch, earning a soft moan from the man under him. His hands roamed up and down Hwitaek's abdomen, feeling the muscles that lay under his skin, his nails gently digging into the course trail of hair that led from his navel to his cock. His body was far more beautiful up close than from the glimpses that Hyojong had stolen in the shower. 

Craning his body forwards, Hyojong raking a searing line through the hair with his tongue, tasting the dry flavor of the soap that Hwitaek had washed with earlier that day. He watched in awe as the leader's face was turned toward the ceiling, his body arching in the middle, the moan that left his mouth was Hyojong's reward for his actions. He felt a little giddy as he continued to lick wet stripes across the older boy's chest, more moans gracing his ears and making him preen internally.

He'd never expected that the sounds Hwitaek would make in bed could be so beautiful. He knew that he had impressive vocals and a voice that melted his heart, but the way he groaned and gasped under Hyojong's hands and tongue was much different. It was a raw, guttural sound that made Hyojong hard in an instant. 

He continued his administrations, his fingers drawing circles on his hips as his mouth moved to appraise his neck with little bites. He wanted to mark Hwitaek, but he figured he'd save that for later and settled for being gentle for now. He couldn't get enough of his hyung's sounds and the way his fingers dug into the sheet below him. He would've toyed with him forever, but his own desire was making him selfish, so he nipped at Hwitaek's ear before climbing off to remove his boxers.

Hwitaek didn't notice he'd closed his eyes until he felt Hyojong move away and they shot open. He was mesmerized by the way the younger shimmied his hips to lose his last piece of clothing.

Hyojong wasn't as big as Hwitaek but watching him straddle his hips again, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the rapper's length. Hyojong seemed to swell a bit at the attention, both his cock and his ego. He wiggled his hips a bit and placing hands on either side of Hwitaek's head, began to grind their bare dicks together, gasps leaving both of them.

Feeling Hyojong's hot breath against his own mouth and the friction between their hips was almost too much to bear, but Hwitaek clenched one hand into the dark locks of his partner and the other into the sheets below him. He bit his lip and tried to keep quiet, but the husky whisper of "let me hear your voice" in his ear was enough for him to not hold back on his moans. 

"Mmm, feels good," he choked out, hips moving with Hyojong's now. It wasn't the ideal way for them to have sex for the first time, but it was the first chance they'd gotten and at this point anything was better than nothing.

Hyojong apparently had a filthy mouth as he whispered in Hwitaek's ear what he would do to him next time, when they didn't have an audience. He told him how he would do it and how slow he was going to be. His words passed through the older male's ears and went straight to his cock, making him keen farther into Hyojong's body. They moved in perfect synchronization, their breathing heavy and their voices strained as Hwitaek began making promises to Hyojong in return, adapting to the dirty words the younger had used.

"I'll be so good for you, I'll spread my legs so well, let you take me however you want, you'll feel so good in me," he purred into Hyojong's neck, feeling the way his words affected him, his thrusts growing more impatient. Hwitaek's words turned to whimpers. "I'll let you fuck me so hard, daddy."

He nearly choked on the last word, not realizing he'd said. Where the hell did it even come from?

Hyojong stopped moving and stared at him. "What'd you call me?" he breathed incredulously.

"D-Dawnie," Hwitaek said weakly.

"No," Hyojong aggressively thrust once against Hwitaek's cock, he could tell the leader was desperate for the friction to return.

Hwitaek gasped and then whimpered softly. "Daddy," his voice was small and almost pathetic.

Hyojong had never felt more heat spread through his body all at once. His hand grasped Hwitaek's chin and he turned him to look into his eyes as he kissed him harshly, grinding his hips into his lover's again. He felt his orgasm building, but he held off, determined to make Hwitaek come first.

Hwitaek had never felt so good, his body was screaming with pleasure and he had never been so utterly intoxicated with Hyojong until now. He hadn't anticipated the daddy kink but he wasn't opposed to it. He actually felt a little thrilled at the idea, that a single word could turn Hyojong's eyes almost black with lust and make him react so fiercely.

His climax was nearing and he breathed softly, "M'gonna...come," he almost didn't add, "daddy," but he couldn't resist, if for no other reason than to see Hyojong's face.

The rapper was nearly feral as he put his few years of dance training to good use and moved his hips at a pace that he'd never thought he was capable of, driven by the pure desire to hear Hwitaek come. "Be loud for daddy," he'd growled in the leader's ear.

Neither wanted to wake the other members, but Hwitaek's shout was just loud enough to please Hyojong and to receive a pound on the wall from Jinho, who wasn't much quieter just ten minutes before.

Hyojong came with a groan and a gasp, biting down on Hwitaek's collarbone. As he rode down from his orgasm, he sucked the skin between his teeth and held it for almost seven seconds before Hwitaek mumbled something about it hurting. Hyojong smirked and kissed the faint pink mark he'd left behind, feeling hopeful that he'd left something to remind Hwitaek in the morning who he belonged to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyy, there we go. Written on my phone at 4am, because sometimes sleep should be sacrificed for the sake of the ships. Thanks for reading, please be sure to tell me what you thought, the next chapter should be up within the week (hopefully D:)


	2. If you were mine, I'd never let anyone hurt you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changgu took the first step and is desperately awaiting Yan An to take his. And boy, does the Chinese kid deliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so grateful for the response the first chapter got! You guys are awesome, thank you so much. Well, here's some YanOne, enjoy!
> 
> Also, all the chapter titles are also from the song Can I Be Him? by James Arthur ^_^

Yan An had been perhaps too relieved when the break was suggested and he'd finally found some time to relax. He'd finished up his language studies for the week and was now sitting in the living room, which was surprisingly quiet, despite how many of them were in the dorm. They'd gone to the arcade yesterday and now they just wanted to stay home and get some rest. Although judging by the way Hui had fussed over his shirt collar, and the dark spot that Yan An had noticed on his collarbone, he wasn't sure how much actual rest was involved.

E'Dawn had been almost arrogant about it when the Chinese boy had overheard Hongseok inquiring about the previous night, he'd caught the words "loud" and "obscene" coming from Hongseok before he decided to stop listening, he really didn't need to think about his hyungs like that. It hurt his brain.

A small body collapsed next to him and Yan An found himself face to face with a grinning Jinho, who he'd been discussing his predicament with earlier. Yeo One wasn't the kind of person to avoid feelings or keep things to himself, shortly after debut, he'd sat down on Yan An's bed to tell him how he felt. Yan An appreciated the honesty more than anything and he told his best friend that he needed some time to think. "Please wait till after promotions, hyung"

And Changgu had been patient, he waited until after promotions, he waited and waited, through the few variety shows, through the HeyoTV programs, through the making and release of their second mini album, he even waited through their Japan debut. He'd been unbelievably patient, but that morning he'd approached Yan An with a stern expression and told him that he had till the end of the day. "After that I'll assume you're not interested, which is fine. I just don't want to keep getting my hopes up." He'd sounded so sad and it was eating away at Yan An, who was entirely unsure about his own feelings.

Sure Yan An had had the issue of finding Changgu devastatingly handsome, but everyone did, they all knew he was attractive. It wasn't unusual to find oneself with a bit of a growing issue after watching Changgu during dance practice, that wasn't uncommon...was it?

Yan An's mind was a frazzled mess as he watched the two younger maknaes wrestle over something silently, normally Hyunggu didn't outwardly fight with anyone and Yan An felt the need to step in. He approached the two, but they stopped quickly, looking behind the Chinese member, who turned to see Yuto and Changgu, coming in from a run. The two were drenched in sweat and they both peeled off their shirts, chatting absentmindedly on their way to the shower.

"You go first," Changgu insisted, ever the gentleman. Yuto had dipped his head and thanked him quietly before disappearing into his room for a fresh change of clothes.

Yan An couldn't look away from Changgu's toned back as the older boy got distracted by something in the kitchen, almost certainly food. Everyone knew that Changgu exercised for one reason and one reason only, eating. The boy loved food and he was probably the most determined of them all when it came to staying in shape, he ran every morning and would occasionally beg Hongseok to join him in the gym, all the while eyeing whatever food was in sight. It was a wonder his body was so fit.

Something coiled in Yan An's stomach and he blamed it on hunger, the knowledge of his sudden arousal was perhaps a bit embarrassing, as he shifted back to his seat, feeling the eldest hyung's eyes on him.

"You should be honest, Yan An," Jinho said, just loud enough for the two of them to hear. "With yourself and with Changgu. You both deserve it."

Yan An stared at Jinho for several seconds, before he sighed and stood up. He followed Changgu into their room, hands on hips, watching the older boy shuffle around the room, gathering some clothes.

"Changgu-hyung," he closed the door behind him.

Changgu fixed him with a curious expression, bangs slick with sweat and sticking to his forehead, face flushed and a small smile lingering on his lips. He looked beautiful. Yan An chewed on his own lip for several seconds before walking over and putting his hands on the older boy's shoulders.

"I...I like you," Yan An began, his palms a little sweaty from the nerves. "And I want to try to make something work."

He'd heard Hwitaek once say that communication was key, he'd used it in reference to writing music with another person, he'd talked about how difficult it was to collaborate efforts with E'Dawn because they were both differently minded and Hwitaek generally preferred exciting sounds with meaningful lyrics while E'Dawn liked mellow sounds with impactful lyrics. They'd fought once or twice, but eventually they made it work through communication and trust.

While maintaining relationship was a different situation, Yan An supposed it wasn't too far from making music, each as sweet and powerful in their own ways, both only had good outcome through the hard work and hearts of others.

"I've been doing some serious thinking," he planned to continue, but Changgu cut him off with a tender kiss, intertwining his fingers into the Chinese boy's hair.

Unable to stop himself, one of Yan An's hands came up to cup Changgu's head and the other wrapped around his bare waist, pulling him against his chest. The force in Yan An's tug resulted in a little grunt from Changgu, who suddenly found his own body flush against Yan An's, he liked the solid feeling of the younger's firm body.

Changgu's hands slipped under Yan An's jacket and pushed it off his shoulders, his hands moving to grip the narrow ridges of his shoulders, before moving to his chest. He took a moment to appreciate Yan An's full chest, it was soft but still muscular. Perfect for bracing two hands against and shoving gently until he was backed against the closet door, the scuffle of footsteps from the other side suggesting that the other members had most likely been listening. But Yan An didn't care, not this time.

The feeling of Changgu's teeth dragging his lip into his mouth and sucking gently was enough to make Yan An ignore anything. His hands tugged the older man's bare waist closer, making desperate sounds as the kiss quickly turned aggressive. It wasn't tender anymore and their teeth clashed together, a disappointed groan leaving Yan An's mouth as Changgu pulled away. He used both hands to tug on Yan An's t-shirt, quickly shedding him of it, his hands beginning to trace the exposed skin. He smiled softly as his hands slid up the younger male's stomach to his chest, his fingertips dipping into his hollow collarbones, before one hand moved to his belt and used it to pull him back to his mouth.

Before they knew it, Yan An was hovering over Changgu's body, having thrown him on the bed. They stared at each other for a long moment, swallowing nervously. Changgu traced a finger over Yan An's eyebrow and moved down to the crook of his mouth, where a small smile lingered. He opened his mouth to comment on the other man's looks, but jumped when a fist pounded on the door. 

"Changgu-hyung!" came Yuto's deep voice through the door. "I'm done!"

"Thank you!" Changgu called out in a strangled voice. He chewed on his lip and looked at Yan An. "I'm really sweaty."

"Yes...?"

"I need to shower."

"....yes."

Changgu seemed to grow nervous as he stared into the chocolate brown eyes that were inches from his face. "Join me?" he asked quietly.

Yan An's face seemed to become pinched and he nodded. "Yes," he sounded almost relieved.

The two left their room, a clean set of clothes for them each was tucked under their arms and they both tried to play it cool as they crossed to the showers. However as soon as they entered the living room, they were met with two smirks, one from Kino and one from Jinho.

"Have fun," Hyunggu mused.

They both snickered quietly at Yan An's glares and Changgu's raised eyebrows, followed by a wink. Changgu could occasionally be shameless and it was something that Yan An wished he would stop, as it was no longer only Changgu who would be embarrassed. But he liked his hyung regardless. Even if the integrity of his morals and the solidity of his innocence was on the line.

Hyojong passed by and looked in between the two, eyes wide, unable to hide his smirk. He slipped something into Changgu's hand as he brushed past them, laughing to himself.

As soon as they reached the showers, it didn't take long for them both to be naked, each taking a moment to appreciate the other's body. They were nothing if not adoring of each other and Changgu even clicked his tongue before muttering, "Nice," eyes fixed on Yan An's growing erection.

The Chinese boy blushed slightly as he turned the water onto hot, before making a touch cooler, so as not to scald their skin. Yan An was quite particular about his showers, so he stepped in carefully, testing out the water, before adjusting to the temperature and immersing himself in the stream. "Aren't you coming?" He asked, looking over his shoulder. He saw Changgu standing right outside of the shower, holding a small bottle in his hand, a smirk on his face. "What's that?"

"Hyojong-hyung was feeling generous," he waved the bottle in the air for Yan An to get a better look. Despite never having had sex before, even Yan An could tell it was lube and he blushed deeply, before turning back to face the wall of the shower.

"What? You don't want to use it? That's okay, we don't have to..." Changgu sounded mildly disappointed and seemed to be growing less and less aroused.

"That's not it," Yan An urged forcefully. "I just...was hoping we could get clean first."

That earned him a laugh and the older boy leaned against the doorway of the shower. "What's the point of getting clean if we're just going to get messy?"

"Hygiene, Changgu-hyung!"

He laughed again and nodded. "Very well, Yan Annie, we'll clean ourselves first."

They spent the next ten minutes scrubbing each other down, Changgu giving Yan An a full head massage as he rubbed the conditioner in, unable to ignore the little giggles that came from the taller boy. Yan An was often cute, but sometimes he was just adorable, this was one of those times. With soap bubbles leaking down his nose, a delighted grin on his scrunched face and giggles escaping his mouth as Changgu took the loofa and scrubbed at his chest, tickling him.

They were apparently too loud in their fun, as they earned a pounding on the door followed by Hwitaek’s “Really?”. Shushing each other resulted in more giggles as they resumed washing themselves and each other, before rinsing off all of the soap. As soon as Changgu had finished scrubbing all the suds from his hair, he quickly washed his face, when he was done, he noticed Yan An had been staring at him.

“What?” he asked softly.

The younger boy pinned Changgu’s body against the shower wall, his excessive height made it difficult for Changgu to move, but he managed to snake his arms around his neck as Yan An began kissing him, resuming their previous activities. Their hard-ons had since faded, but being fully naked and pressed together like this brought back the arousal and it didn’t take long before they were both erect between their bodies. Yan An carefully grinded his length against Changgu’s cock, a small whimper leaving the older’s mouth, which made Yan An’s heart pound in his chest.

As their kissing grew more passionate, tongues and teeth colliding, Yan An pulled away, much to Changgu’s disappointment. He wasn’t disappointed for long however as Yan An stuck an arm outside of the shower and returned with the lube that Hyojong had sent with them. He quickly opened the bottle and poured an amount onto his hand, spreading around his fingers. He gave Changgu a “look”, receiving a nod. Changgu could tell that the younger was nervous and he wanted to reassure him and tell him that everything was okay, but he didn’t get a chance to.

He opened his mouth to speak, but Yan An was quickly pushing his thighs apart to slip a finger inside of him, feeling Changgu clench around his index finger, he bit his lip in concentration as he pushed past the tight muscle, surprised by how warm inside of the shorter man was. His skin was getting hotter and he thought for sure he was sweating by now, as he worked his finger inside, followed by another not too long after. Changgu’s entire body was tense as he squeezed one of Yan An’s biceps with one hand and held onto a fistful of his hair with the other, his fingers locked in the dark strands that were wet and now clean.

Yan An curled his fingers and must have hit a sweet spot as Changgu suddenly gasped and his thighs trembled with the weight of his own body. Feeling a bit guilty and unsure if it was a good thing or not, Yan An used his other hand to wrap around Changgu’s middle, holding him up. He had never done this before, but recently he found himself reading into it and even going so far as to ask Hongseok, who had let out his inner mother and had given Yan An “The Talk”, saying that he wasn’t the first member that week to ask him about it. Yan An had decided he didn’t want to look into it and left before he could tell him who it was. The other member’s sex life wasn’t going to make Yan An feel better about his own.

Although now he realized he’d have to thank Hongseok for the advice, as he had Changgu trembling in his arms, his fingers curling into his skin and the little gasps and moans that fell out of his mouth was music to the Chinese man’s ears. He felt himself getting hard with each sound that Changgu made, but he persisted in his fingering of the older member, his hand starting to cramp a little bit as he entered a third finger.

“Yan An,” Changgu breathed, his head coming to rest on Yan An’s shoulder, his breath trickling across his skin as the water still pounded over his back. They were both grateful for how loud the shower was, as it normally annoyed them, but this time it was to their advantage, as it hid the noises that Changgu was making and the little huffs that came out of Yan An as he struggled to hold Changgu up.

“S-stop,” Changgu suddenly commanded, unaware of how his words made Yan An’s heart drop.

_ Was I doing it wrong? _ The Chinese boy wondered to himself, hoping he hadn’t hurt his hyung who meant so much to him.

“I’m going to come if you keep this up. I want you to...to fuck me.”

Yan An’s eyes widened and he realized how scary those words actually sounded, he’d expected them to turn him on even more, but for some reason they made him nervous. He trusted Changgu though and allowed him to direct him in what he was supposed to do.

After some explanation, he was now standing behind Changgu, who was bracing himself against the wall, preparing to enter the older member. “Are you sure about this?” Yan An kept asking, only to be reassured by Changgu that - “Yes! Please!” - this was indeed exactly what he wanted.

Carefully and with little confidence, he slowly entered Changgu, feeling his entire body shudder with pleasure as he filled the other. He didn’t dare move for fear of hurting Changgu, who was slowly shifting to adjust to Yan An’s size.

“Are you going to move or what?” Changgu hissed, his words harsh, but his tone was teasing.

Yan An wanted to immediately thrust with everything he had in him, but remembering Hongseok’s words of being a generous lover, he began moving slowly, going in and out. Changgu’s loud groans were driving him mad, but he kept his slow pace, before starting to go a little faster and a little deeper with each thrust of his hips.

Apparently Changgu’s desire drove him to get irritated and he waggled his ass a little, pushing back against Yan An. “Please, Yannie,” he begged. “Faster.”

Those words seemed to hit somewhere deep inside of Yan An as his hips snapped forwards, going deeper than before, earning a deep moan. His own grunts and moans were barely audible over the water as he had the good sense to try and be quiet, but Changgu was having none of that as he moved his hips with Yan An’s, groaning loudly. It was almost like he wanted the other members to hear.

A pool of heat settled in Yan An’s body and he could tell he was close, but the word generous was still present in his mind, so he reached around and grabbed hold of Changgu’s cock, slowly pumping him. Changgu responded immediately, gasping and whining a little. He slowly stroked Changgu until his breaths came in short raspy moans.

“Mmm, I’m close,” he breathed through gritted teeth.

Quite pleased with himself, Yan An’s strokes of Changgu’s cock got a little faster and his thrusts went a little deeper until he felt warmth cover his hand, Changgu coming in little gasps. He chased his orgasm, thrusting harder until he spilled inside of Changgu, leaning against the older boy’s back, breathing against his skin.

He slowly pulled out, helping Changgu stand up and turn around so he could kiss him. They wrapped their arms around each other, fingers tangling in hair and little murmurs of declared love and encouragement were exchanged against each other’s lips. They stayed like that for a few minutes, before Yan An pulled Changgu under the water again, washing off the sticky white cum that clung to his skin. He scrubbed them both down again, turning off the water when he was done.

As they climbed out of the shower, they wrapped themselves in towels, Yan An with a permaneny little smile on his lips. He stared at Changgu affectionately as he watched him rub his hair with the towel, the dark locks now a wet mess. He couldn’t help but chuckle and run his hand through the strands again, pulling Changgu in for another kiss.

“Thank you, hyung,” he said quietly.

“For what?” Changgu frowned.

Yan An felt embarrassed now, as he muttered, “Taking care of me, being a great first time,” he seemed to have a list, but Changgu interrupted him.

“If you’re truly thankful, you can repay me later tonight,” he winked, before starting to get dressed.

Normally they would both dress as quickly as possible, but they both took their time, laughing as Yan An got his head stuck in his shirt, needing Changgu to help him. Changgu almost fell over pulling his pants on, but Yan An held onto him. They laughed about that too. As soon as they were both dressed, they stayed in the warm bathroom for a little longer, placing gentle kisses against the other’s mouth, their tongues becoming tangled again and getting lost in each other’s touches and kisses. A knock on the door pulled them out of their trance.

“We should go,” Changgu mused, grabbing hold of Yan An’s hand and pulling him behind him as they ducked past a bothered Shinwon, who had apparently been holding it for way longer than he wanted to.

Changgu disappeared into his room, throwing a thumbs up at Hyunggu, who nodded approvingly. Yan An told him he’d be right there, going towards the kitchen to find something to eat, he hadn’t expected to be so hungry after sex, so as it was, he was extremely peckish now. He found Hongseok in the kitchen, washing up the pans from dinner.

“I told generosity was a valuable trait,” Hongseok said absentmindedly, not even looking up.

Yan An smirked and nodded. “Thanks, hyung. Jinho’s lucky, I guess,” he felt more comfortable making these kinds of comments now.

“You have no idea,” Hongseok laughed, finally looking up from the sink and winking at Yan An. “But Changgu’s fairly well off, too.”  
  
They both seemed to chuckle to themselves as Hongseok resumed with the washing up, and Yan An went back to his room, a small bag of crackers in hand. He was feeling awfully proud of himself, but he was also extremely worn out and he apart of him feared how exhausted he’d be the next day, as Changgu seemed to be looking forwards to round two already. But the other part of him was excited, he was looking forwards to exploring this new relationship, and there was several other things he’d wanted to try with Changgu, especially now that he’d experienced for himself how great the older’s ass was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eck, the ending's kinda greasy, haha. Anyways, thank you for reading, I hope you liked it. The next chapter should be up shortly after Christmas, so please anticipate it!  
> Merry Christmas!
> 
> (I'm sorry I'm so bad at smut OTL)


	3. You took me back in time to when I was unbroken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! Have some Jinhongseok smut early ^_^  
> It got super angsty at the end, I'm not sorry

Shifting his weight so he could slide into Jinho better, Hongseok growled under his breath, trying to ease his way in. Jinho whimpered a little, his legs wrapped tightly around Hongseok's waist, fingers digging into his bicep.

"Seokkie," he breathed. "Don't go easy."

It'd been far too long since they'd had the chance to fuck, and seeing as this weekend was free of schedules, they'd taken the first chance they could to jump each other. However, all of their pent up feelings were bubbling inside of them and Jinho had been tense all evening, desperately begging Hongseok to go rough on him, while Hongseok wanted to take his time and savor the moment. They were a little conflicted now.

Deciding that Jinho's needs were more important to him, Hongseok began forcefully snapping his hips into the smaller male, the grunts that left Jinho's mouth egging him on. He knew that they'd both be sore come tomorrow, but Jinho's warm mouth attaching to his collarbone made him forget all that, as the older began sucking marks into his skin, leaving faint pink spots that would grow dark and bruise by the morning. Jinho had a thing about bruises, Hongseok wasn't sure what it was about them, but he seemed to like them on Hongseok. He would always stroke the marks he left behind and murmur appreciatively about how rugged and handsome they made Hongseok look.

Jinho mewled quietly, his fingernails now dragging long marks across his lover's chest, his back arching as Hongseok pounded into him. He was relieved to have the group's "mom" all to himself, although he did have to tell the leader and main rapper in the other room off for being loud during their love making. He'd been feeling a bit jealous recently, watching the other members hang on Hongseok and joke around with him, some of them - Hyojong - had even had some wandering hands that earned him a displeased look from Jinho.

In return, Hongseok had also been envious as of late, since the members, especially the taller ones, frequently got intimate with Jinho, exclaiming how cute he was. Wooseok was always giving him back hugs, while Yuto liked to scoop him into his arms and just hold him. Jinho always squirmed for a bit before relenting and accepting the affection. Yan An would always say something about him being cute and pet his head. And he was cute, there was no denying that, but Hongseok knew the other side of Jinho, the side that whimpered and begged Hongseok to go faster, harder. He knew that side well and he wanted to be the only person who saw that side, so his heart always did a flip whenever he saw the members getting too close with Jinho.

Both of them knew it was ridiculous to be jealous, the members knew about their relationship and wouldn't dare get between them, but they couldn't control their hearts. They could however mark the other to ensure that no one forgot who they belonged to, hence Jinho was currently sucking little spots all over Hongseok's chest and collarbone.

"I've missed this," the younger breathed. "so much." The only other sounds in the room were Jinho's heavy breathing and the slapping of their hips together.

"Me too," Jinho pulled away from Hongseok's chest, so he could lean up and leave a messy kiss on his mouth. "Fuck, Seokkie, you feel so good."

They didn't talk a whole lot during their sex, but they spoke enough to alert the other of how they were doing, as they were firm believers of communication. They also appreciated just the sounds of their bodies moving together, the soft moans and grunts and the creak of the bed. Something about it was almost aesthetic.

Tonight they were desperate and not feeling too picky, so they spoke a little through the groans that left their mouths. Hongseok made surprisingly high pitched moans, while Jinho's grunts were from the back of his throat and were more raspy. They loved each other's noises, Jinho often telling Hongseok how beautiful he sounded, especially when they would trade places and Jinho topped, he was even more so verbally appreciative in those circumstances.

"Fuck," Hongseok grunted. "I'm close, baby," he whispered against Jinho's mouth.

Jinho nodded, his hips thrusting against Hongseok's, hinting that he was close to coming as well. Hongseok's cock was nestled inside of Jinho, but it wasn't enough. "More," he moaned.

Knowing exactly what made his lover feel good, Hongseok used one hand to hold himself up and the other moved to Jinho's hair, pulling roughly. The older moaned louder and tightened around Hongseok. He kissed him roughly, biting his lip hard, almost drawing blood. His fingernails scraped against the older's scalp.

Every so often Jinho would start feeling extra kinky and would beg for rough sex, every so often Hongseok would comply, but he didn't want to hurt his boyfriend, so he tried to make it a rare occurrence. This time however he didn't hold back and he fucked Jinho has hard as he could, his fingers tugging sharply on his hair, soft whimpers leaving the abused lips before him. He moved his hand from his hair down to his untouched cock and he wrapped his hand around his, it was a bit dry, but he was leaking enough precum that he would be able to manage. He stroked him harshly, his fingers tightening a little, feeling Jinho's hips squirm and buck into his hand.

Set on making the older come first, Hongseok stroked him and fucked him at a quick pace, practically bouncing Jinho's entire body off the bed with each thrust. The headboard of the bed was slamming against the wall and he knew they'd hear about that later, but for right now, his boyfriend's pleasure was the most important. Jinho's hands started to moved down his hips to clench his ass, but Hongseok shifted so he could grab on the hands and he yanked them up above the smaller male's head. He pinned his hands there and growled in a low tone, "Don't fucking move them."

Jinho all but whimpered, but did as he was told. As they were both close to coming, Hongseok felt a little bad about this, but he pulled out of Jinho, complaints immediately following. He silenced the older with a look. He moved his body down Jinho's, putting his hands on either side of his hips and lowering his head down onto Jinho's cock, licking a stripe from the base to the tip, before sucking him into his mouth. Jinho gasped and moaned, trying not to thrust into his mouth just yet.

Hongseok looked up to meet his gaze with Jinho's, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked off his lover, whose hips were slowly starting to move. "Fuck, you're gorgeous," the older breathed, his fingers carding through Hongseok's hair.

Hongseok hummed around the length in his mouth, which made Jinho groan and his tongue stroked up and down the cock, swirling at the tip. He pulled off, much to Jinho's dismay, it was like Hongseok couldn't decide how he wanted to make Jinho come. 

"Gag me," Hongseok said, surprised by his own desires. The lust that filled Jinho's eyes was something he would never forget, as the older used the hand in Hongseok's hair to shove his mouth back on his dick and he thrusted up into his mouth.

Hongseok felt Jinho hit his gag reflex and he let his mouth go slack, drool starting to reach his lips, breathing deeply through his nose. He loved seeing Jinho like this, his face and chest were flushed and his entire body seemed to tremble wildly. He looked ridiculously sexy and it made Hongseok stop breathing for a second, before he remembered that that was one of the most important parts of giving head, breathe through your nose as calmly as you can.

"I'm going to cum," Jinho grunted.

Hongseok nodded slightly, his tongue working around the cock in his mouth, his fingers going up to massage the bones at Jinho's hips. He thrusted up into Hongseok's hollowed mouth a few more times before his orgasm seemed to crash over him in waves, his body jerking as it emptied all over Hongseok's eager mouth, as he'd pulled off just in time to allow Jinho to cover his mouth and neck with his cum. He licked his lips and gave Jinho a wolffish grin.

He climbed off the bed and went to the bathroom, in search of a rag. Jinho felt his body slowly grow exhausted, spent after their activities. His ass hurt, his back hurt and he was breathing way too hard, due to his racing heart. But he didn't regret a second of it.

As Hongseok returned with a warm wet rag, Jinho felt his chest swell with warmth, he loved how gentle Hongseok was after sex. The younger carefully wiped his boyfriend down, before cleaning the bed and then himself. He took the rag back to the bathroom. When he returned, Jinho was sitting up, giving him a curious smile.

"What?" he asked.

"Come here," Jinho patted next to him on the bed.

Hongseok climbed on and was immediately pushed back, reclining on the pillows. Jinho's hand snaked down his chest, fingers brushing through his happy trail till it reached his cock. "Allow me," Jinho said softly, kissing Hongseok's chest, noticing the purpling marks.

He carefully wrapped his hand around Hongseok's cock and began stroking, his thumb brushing the slit, spreading the precum over his length. Hongseok moaned, relaxing his body. Where Jinho craved rough attention, Hongseok reveled in gentle touches and soft words.

Hearing Jinho whisper in his ear about how good he was and how much he's missed him, Hongseok slowly melted into the strokes, his hips moving with Jinho's hand until his thrusts became sporadic. As he was already worked up from earlier, it didn't take long for him to be covering Jinho's hand, his fists digging into the sheets, as he gasped through his climax.

Jinho kissed his tummy (abs), and smiled at him. "I love you, Hongseok-ah," he murmured.

"I love you too, Jinho-hyung," Hongseok breathed, his mind clouding with exhaustion.

They both drifted off to sleep, sleeping soundly, noses pressed into each other. Hongseok had his face resting against Jinho's head, whose face was nuzzled into Hongseok's chest. And they slept like that for several hours, only waking to the sound of thunder, which made them both jump. It was winter, how on earth could it be thundering? With a low groan, Hongseok climbed to his feet, tugged on some pants and padded out of the room. He saw two of three maknaes sitting on the couch, wrapped in a blanket, a sleeping Shinwon at their feet, his back propped against the couch.

A movie was playing on the tv, one that apparently involves thunder. Hongseok sighed and asked them to turn it down, Yuto reaching for the remote while Wooseok slowly started to doze off. Shaking his head, Hongseok returned to bed, informing Jinho that it was just a movie. However Jinho didn't seem to be listening, he was sitting up in bed, wearing pants now, staring out the window.

"You okay? Babe?" Hongseok brushed his shoulder with a hand.

"Why won't you let anyone take care of you?" Jinho asked softly, he sounded sad.

A frown replaced Hongseok's sleepy expression and he sat down next to his hyung. "What're you talking about?"

"Even during sex, you only do what I want to do. You always have to be the one to take care of others, but you won't let us take care of you. Why?" He sounded truly upset and it made Hongseok's heart hurt, the idea that he was the reason Jinho sounded like this was painful.

"I don't...I don't know what you mean."

The look Jinho gave him was almost annoyed. "Yes, you do."

Hongseok sighed. "Yeah...I do," he paused thoughtfully, sucking a lip between his teeth and chewing on it. "I suppose...back then, during Mix & Match, they always trusted each other, they could rely on each other. And when they relied on me, I failed them, I got eliminated. I hate letting people down, I hated letting myself down and I...don't want that to happen again. So I have to take care of myself and everyone else as best as I can," he looked to Jinho, hoping this was a good enough answer.

Jinho just looked even sadder.

"Oh, I see....I'm sorry, then."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry that you don't feel you can trust us. I suppose that's our fault. But you don't have to push us away when we want to help," Jinho's voice sounded broken.

"What? No!" Hongseok scoffed. "That's ridiculous, of course I trust you. It's just that-"

"What? That we can't take care of you? That we can't take care of ourselves?" Jinho's sadness was slowly melting to anger.

After weeks of being overwhelmed, it seemed Jinho was finally able to let out his feelings. He'd gotten the initial feelings out during sex, but there was obviously more than arousal that needed to be addressed and Hongseok wished he would've seen it earlier. Being the oldest was so hard on Jinho and he easily got stressed. No wonder he'd been so rough.

Jinho continued his accusation, growing more frustrated with each word. "Why can't I help you for once? Why can't you just let us help? Why do you have to keep it to yourself? Why do you have to bottle it up and let it consume you? Is it so hard to ask for help? You have to put up with so much shit as it is, I mean you trained for eight fucking years and now you're babysitting nine kids who are being overworked and it's just not fair for anyone!" 

His words stung but only because Hongseok realized he wasn't attacking him anymore. Jinho's voice broke on the last word and he took a deep shuddering breath before letting out a little sob, burying his face in his hands. His outburst seemed to suck the life out of him as his small body seemed to shake with exhaustion, despite having slept, this went deeper than a mere lack of sleep. He needed mental rest on top of physical rest.

Hongseok placed a gentle hand on Jinho's shoulder, the older male's small body slowly leaning into Hongseok's chest. The sobs still coming as he groaned, "I'm sorry, Seokkie."

"No, it's okay. Babe, you don't need to apologize," Hongseok whispered, placing kisses to his hyung's temple.

"I really don't know why I'm complaining." He gasped out around sniffles. "I love all of the members and I really don't mind being the oldest, I love it actually. And almost losing these kids crushed me, I don't know what I'd do without them, I just...it's so hard sometimes. I can't believe I'm being so selfish right now."

Hongseok felt a pain swell in his chest, watching the older man, who he'd fallen helplessly in love with months ago, fall apart so easily. He pulled the smaller frame tighter into his body, embracing him closely and burying his nose in his hair. "Stop, don't cry. You're okay, you shouldn't have to bear so much responsibility. If it's ever too much, just tell us. We want to take care of you."

Jinho's body shook as he cried against his boyfriend, his fingers moving to clutch the arms that were wrapped around him. Hongseok let him cry until his throat was scratchy and his mouth was dry, he seemed tired beyond belief and he slowly climbed off of the bed. He murmured a quiet thanks to Hongseok, before digging around in his dresser for a pair of pants and a clean t-shirt, going into the bathroom and closing the door behind him. The sound of the shower running was all that followed.

Collapsing back on the bed, Hongseok let out a deep sigh. He could tell that his small lover was overwhelmed and he thought about what he could do to help him. He checked his watch and saw that it was just after 5am, he went back out into the living room and shoved all the kids back into their rooms, knowing that they'd already gone to bed once, having come out to watch a movie after the oldest hyungs went to bed. He wanted to scold them, but was too tired and simply sent them back to bed.

He cleaned up the living room, before collecting the stained sheets from Jinho's bed, deciding that he'd do laundry until Jinho was done. He was a good judge of character and he'd learned how to read Jinho's moods, right now he knew that he just needed a moment to himself. As he poured the soap into the washing machine, the sky was still dark for the time being and he knew that it would be a little while before the sun rose. He turned on a small light to be able to see what he was doing.

He heard small footsteps and expected to see Jinho, clean and dressed in a fresh set of clothes, complaining about his bare mattress. Instead he saw a bleary eyed Hwitaek, wearing a t-shirt that was too big for him and a pair of boxers. Hongseok had once referred to the leader as his husband during an interview and it wasn't inaccurate, as they very much so acted like the parents of the group, however they didn't act as much like a married couple as Jinho and Hongseok.

He frowned and looked at the leader. "Why are you up?"

Hwitaek nodded in response, not looking as tired as someone who just got the life fucked out of him should.

"You know that question doesn't have a yes or no answer," Hongseok sounded scolding, but Hwitaek didn't seem to notice.

"You know Jinho's not a quiet crier," he mumbled, rubbing his nose on the back of his hand.

Hongseok had always thought that the leader was adorable when he was tired and that was no exception right now as he brushed his messy hair out of his face to peer at Hongseok. 

"Is Hyojong not taking good care of you?" Jinho appeared behind Hwitaek, patting his butt.

He turned and pulled Jinho into his arms, much to the oldest's surprise. He muttered soft words into his ear, before slipping away and padding back to bed, stumbling a bit on his way.

Hongseok stared at Jinho for a bit, an invisible magnetic pull between them as they seemed to fall into each other's arms. Hongseok placed gentle kisses down Jinho's neck as the older boy whispered "I'm sorry...I love you" against Hongseok's chest.

"If you're really sorry, you can help me remake the bed," the taller boy teased, ruffling his boyfriend's hair and tugging on his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a wonderful Christmas everybody! Thank you for your comments and love <3


	4. But I know you never saw me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I told you guys that I really love you? Well, I do. You're all great.  
> Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments and support. <3

He always danced too close, he quirked his eyebrow and gave that stupid grin. It drove Shinwon insane. He watched the younger's capable body dance in circles, bending and twisting and _grinding_ in just the right ways, it made him want to smack that smug smile off his face. Hyunggu was an amazing dancer, but he knew it and during their "Private Life" programs, he'd taken to dancing in sinfully attractive ways that made Shinwon's pants tighter. It got to the point where Shinwon ended up shooting dirty looks at the younger.

During their noraebang duet, Hyunggu had pressed his back to Shinwon's chest and swung his hips, while stroking his jaw. It made Shinwon want to shove him down and fuck him right there, but he always just settled for clenching his hands into fists and fixing him with a hot gaze, half fury, half lust. Hyunggu had played dumb for far too long, Shinwon decided. He didn't want to dance around it, however two could play this game.

"Shinwon-ah, let's go!" Jinho called, herding the other members outside. They all crossed the cold parking garage to their awaiting van, which was already warming up, the manager hyung waiting in the front, with music playing through the speakers. Each member piled into the van, the maknaes getting shoved to the back per usual. Normally Shinwon would insist on sitting towards the front because he was older than Yan An, but this time, he offered his seat to Yuto, who was suspicious but took it. Wooseok looked a little sad.

Shinwon gave the youngest maknae a little smile and he seemed to accept it, holding out his arm to allow Shinwon to slid in in between him and Hyunggu. He gave his hyung a little squeeze, before turning to stare out the window, moving his arm off of Shinwon's shoulders. Hyunggu looked a little distracted by his phone, no doubt scrolling through the fancafe, his little smile was a dead giveaway. 

They rode in silence for all of three minutes, before Hyojong was screeching and Hongseok was swatting at him, laughing. Wooseok seemed a little anxious to join in the fun and he wriggled next to Shinwon, before leaning forwards to mutter in Yuto's ear. It wasn't long before the two were laughing and playfully shoving each other over the back of Yuto's seat. Shinwon was grateful for the din as other members joined in, creating a nice noise level that masked anything Shinwon might say.

Hyunggu suddenly tucked himself into Shinwon's side, looking up at him with those wide adoring eyes. Shinwon looked down at him and then slid a firm hand onto his thigh, giving it a bit of a squeeze. He could feel Hyunggu clench up a bit, before relaxing and even moving up into Shinwon's hand, as if he wanted more from him, as if he was trying to entice him further up his thigh. Shinwon didn't move. The rest of the car ride went on in similar fashion, with Hyunggu keening next to Shinwon, obviously trying to get him riled up. As soon as they pulled into the dorms, they all leapt out.

Shinwon quickly dashed into the dorm, going straight for his room, tugging on the waist of his pants. He'd grown bigger by the end of the drive, feeling Hyunggu's thigh flex in his grip, his imagination conjuring all sorts of scenarios that had left him hard. His skin felt too hot and he ducked into the bathroom, all but ripping his clothes off as soon as the door closed behind him. He wrapped his hand around his length and slowly stroked, his entire body shuddering. He thought back to their program, how they must have looked, Hyunggu dragging his ass up Shinwon's body, and Shinwon all but drooling as he stared Hyunggu. Oh, how he would've loved to shove him into one of the closets at the venue, grind himself against Hyunggu, let him know what he did to Shinwon. His no doubt hungry expression during the program would result in teasing from the members for days.

He brushed his thumb over the tip of his cock, stroking harder and faster. An image appeared in his mind of Hyunggu on his knees in front of him, wrapping those pretty lips around him and sucking the hot flesh deep into his mouth. His wide eyes would be alert and staring deep into Shinwon's, never breaking eye contact. Hyunggu's name was on his lips as he came in his hand, white liquid covering the wall of the bathroom. As soon as his breathing slowed and returned to normal, he grabbed a wet rag and wiped down the wall and himself.

He regrettably pulled his clothes back on and opened the door, only to find Hyunggu standing right there. His eyes were wide as always and he looked expectantly at Shinwon. In his arms were a new set of clothes and he was still dressed in those too tight pants and the gorgeous red button up.

He wanted to ask how long he'd been standing there, suddenly feeling slightly nervous, but before he could open his mouth, Hyunggu gently pushed past him and headed straight for the shower. He set his clothes on the floor, Shinwon still reeling. Part of him really hoped that Hyunggu hadn't heard him jack off just then. The other part secretly hoped he did.

"You're not gonna...?" Hyunggu trailed off before shrugging and saying, "Okay."

He began unbuttoning his shirt, Shinwon suddenly found himself unable to look away, as Hyunggu slipped the red button up off his shoulders, his lean back now on display for Shinwon to see. The older swallowed roughly as Hyunggu shimmied out of his tight pants, his perky ass still covered by small grey underwear. Hyunggu tossed his now discarded clothes to the side and slowly turned to look at Shinwon, who liked the newfound angle where he could appreciate Hyunggu's body more.

"Hyung?" Hyunggu said softly, making Shinwon realize he was staring.

Shinwon expected Hyunggu to shove him out so he can shower in peace, but the longer the younger stared at him, the more aware Shinwon became and he took in the sight one more time. Hyunggu was...displaying himself? His hips were jutted forwards slightly, his hardened cock a little too obvious through his underwear. His tight muscles weren't Hongseok's level, but they were apparent, stretching across his stomach in an enticing way. His leg muscles were firm though and Shinwon took a moment to appreciate them. His face however made Shinwon's breath catch. His eyes were hooded and lust filled and his lips hung open somewhat, plump and red from having been chewed on. His purple hair was slicked back off of his forehead and he looked like a god.

"Hyung," he said once again, this time his voice had dropped an octave and he almost gasped the word out, it sounded like a plea. He sounded tightly wound and desperate.

Weighing his options, Shinwon smirked and backed out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He could play the game for a bit, Hyunggu's infamous push and pull of abandoning the other with an erection, it was his turn to see how annoying being left to take care of your own hard on could be. Shinwon wandered into the kitchen, satisfied now that he'd heard the sound of the shower starting. 

The manager and Hui were sitting at the table, discussing quietly. They looked up when Shinwon entered, Hui's face lighting up, like a mother would when their child walked in. "Shinwon-ah!" he chirped, waving a bit.

Shinwon smirked and adjusted the waist of his pants, before joining them at the table, sliding into the chair with ease. "Hyung," he said in greeting to both of them. "What's up?" he inquired.

"How does a break sound?" the manager asked, giving him a little thumbs up. "The weekend is yours to do with what you'd like."

Shinwon warmed at the idea, maybe he and Hyunggu would come to the end of their game, after weeks of playing. As Hui and the manager finished discussing the details of the weekend, Shinwon went to collect his phone from their room, he sat on the couch to peruse the fan cafe. He scanned through the comments, the words of encouragement and love nourished his soul. There was the occasional uncomfortable comment about someone's butt or how hot Changgu looked, it made Shinwon chuckle and cringe a bit. He scrolled past a wall of complaints about the treatment of fans at one of their events, he would read through them later, but right now he didn't want to stress about it. Anytime he read about or saw that their fans were mistreated, he felt bad for days. Jinho would always tell him "It was the venue management, it has nothing to do with us, don't beat yourself up".

Jinho had frequently talked about Shinwon's sensitive heart and Hongseok would always make that 'Mom' tutting noise with his tongue, saying something about tender Shinwon. The two were always funny in that married couple way, it was endearing sometimes and Shinwon often laughed to himself about it, behind their backs of course, they wouldn't forgive him if he laughed at them. 

"Hey hyung," Wooseok collapsed next to him. "Wanna play a game?"

"I'm going to sleep!" Hui suddenly announced, disappearing into his room.

"Yeah, sure," Shinwon agreed and Wooseok started setting up the Xbox.

About halfway into the first level of Mario Kart and Jinho was demanding that they be quiet, something about Hui needing extra sleep to look good. Wooseok and Hyojong exchanged a look and rolled their eyes.

"Hui looks good no matter what," Hyojong muttered. "It has nothing to do with his sleep."

Yuto, who had wandered in when he found himself missing Wooseok, snorted loudly, earning a smack from Hyojong. They each took turns playing, but the game was practically over before it even started when Yan An and Hyunggu had a turn and Yan An had lost and pouted about it. Changgu, wanting to cheer Yan An up quickly suggested going out. Everyone seemed in favor, except Hyojong.

"I'm just gonna stay here and probably shower later," he'd muttered.

"I'll leave a note for Hwitaek," Hongseok said, already writing on a piece of paper. 

Hyunggu and Wooseok had already disappeared to convince the manager-hyung to take them. When it came to the manager, it was always a good idea to send the maknaes, it upped their chances of him saying yes. He'd always thought they were adorable and was more susceptible to their charms than he was any of the older members.

By the time they left, the maknaes had grown rowdy and the van was practically bouncing down the street. They safely made it to an arcade center and they played for about two hours, Shinwon getting stuck playing some kind of shooting game with Changgu and Wooseok. He had lost in the end, Changgu surprisingly taking the win, leaving the youngest maknae in second place with a sigh. As Hongseok finished playing the basketball game with Yuto, he pulled Hyunggu and Yan An away from the Just Dance and insisted that it was time to go home, because he had to make dinner. Jinho was chatting happily with the manager by the door and they both allowed Hongseok to drag them back to the van.

They stopped at a grocery store, per Hongseok's request and he insisted that Jinho go with him to help him find ingredients that they needed for dinner. Hyunggu and Shinwon had both spoken up and asked if they could join. As they followed behind the two, Shinwon slowly drifted closer to Hyunggu, breathing on his ear as he paced behind him. Hyunggu seemed irritable and shifted uncomfortably, not looking at Shinwon.

Hongseok stopped in the freezer section to look for what he needed, Jinho muttering next to him about prices. All of them had taken great care in being unrecognizable, as they were getting more well known by the day, wearing sweatshirts and sunglasses everywhere they went. While the two older members had their noses buried in bags of frozen vegetables and meats, conversing quietly about what was cheaper, Shinwon checked to make sure that there wasn't anyone around before sidling up next to Hyunggu. His hand dropped down behind the younger boy, his fingers gently sliding along the edge of his sweatshirt, before his thumb slipped up and under the trim of the garment, his other fingers moving to grip Hyunggu's firm ass. 

Hyunggu stilled next to him, before stepping out of his grip, arms folded across his chest. He looked over his shoulder to fix Shinwon with a glare, letting out a little puff of air. Confused, Shinwon shoved his hands in his pockets. Had he gone too far? Was it because they were in public? He was careful, he'd checked for any other customers beforehand. Maybe Hyunggu was just being sour...

"Ah-ha!" Hongseok withdrew a bag from the freezer, letting it slam shut behind him, Jinho clapping his hands silently, a smart grin on his mouth.

They made their way to the checkout, now that they were standing in line, they stood out. Hongseok's rich dark skin was noticeable, not to mention Hyunggu's purple hair, Jinho's lack of height and Shinwon's shoulder width. The girl at the cash register seemed to put two and two together and requested an autograph before they left, groceries in hand.

The manager was a bit upset that they'd been recognized, he was convinced that Shinwon had bragged about being an idol. When they returned to the dorms, Hyojong came padding out to say hi, before returning to his room.

"Shinwon-ah! Come help!" Hongseok called. Shinwon watched Hyunggu cast a small glance at him before disappearing into the living room where Yuto and Wooseok were starting a game.

"Yes, Hongmom," Shinwon sighed, diligently helping Yan An cut vegetables while Hongseok began cooking the noodles.

As soon as dinner was ready, everybody came to sit at the table and eat, Hyunggu and Shinwon getting shoved next to each other by Wooseok and Yan An, who had exchanged looks previously. As they ate in comfortable silence, Shinwon was about to take a bite when he felt a small firm hand slide over his knee, the bony fingers digging into the soft flesh of his thigh, quickly traveling upwards. He couldn't help but notice that Hyunggu was eating with one hand.

Shinwon's foot slid over and nudged Hyunggu's, both of them still focused on their dinner. As Hwitaek struck up a conversation with Jinho, the two of them oblivious to the apparent battle happening between Shinwon and the young dancer next to him. While the others joined in their conversation with the oldest members, Hyunggu finished his food and set his chopsticks down. Shinwon decided it was useless to fight with Hyunggu and he opened his mouth to say something to Changgu, who was across the table from him, but he couldn't find his voice all of a sudden as a small hand cupped him through his jeans. He swallowed thickly and tried to take a drink of water, as soon as the glass reached his lips, the hand gave him a squeeze. He almost choked.

Wooseok asked if he was okay and he nodded fervently. Slender fingers began stroking his bulge gently, applying pressure in all the right areas. He scooted his hips forwards, keening into Hyunggu's hand. He received another squeeze in return and he barely held back a whimper, his heart was racing now. Hyunggu began palming him through his pants and he felt his breath catch in his throat, he didn't dare look at the younger. He couldn't keep eye contact with anyone, his eyes barely glancing over Changgu, his pulse pounding in his chest. The hand on his cock slid up to the waist of his pants, the fingers slipping under the waistband, tickling his skin gently, sliding across the edge of his boxers. Shinwon bit back a moan, growing harder by the second.

Then the hand was gone. The warmth of the fingers against his skin gone, the pressure against his crotch disappeared and he almost whined. He looked over at Hyunggu, eyes wide. The purple haired boy wasn't even paying attention, his head was turned towards Yan An on his right, chatting quietly. Shinwon wanted to hit him. He couldn't believe he would do that.

As soon as dinner ended, Hyojong helped clear the dishes, before going back to his room, seemingly deep in thought. Changgu turned on a movie, Yan An settling next to him, the maknaes and Shinwon piling with them onto the couch. Jinho said something about being tired and he headed to bed. Hongseok was washing dishes in the kitchen, but perked up when he heard Jinho say goodnight. He seemed to begin to wash faster. Hwitaek climbed onto Wooseok's lap to watch the movie, but Yuto quickly snuggled so closely to Wooseok, that Hui eventually moved, taking the hint.

The movie came to an end and they decided to shuffle off to bed, Hwitaek standing to the side, making sure that everybody went the way they were supposed to. Shinwon caught up with Hyunggu and hissed in his ear. "Bedroom, now."

Hyunggu whipped his head around, a grin on his face. "What's the matter, hyung? Don't like it when it's turned on you?" he teased.

Hwitaek must have misunderstood their conversation, as he gave them a soft smile as they waved, fake cheer appearing on Shinwon's face as he shoved Hyunggu towards their shared room. As soon as they got in and closed the door behind them, Shinwon turned on his younger roommate.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You left me with a boner throughout the rest of dinner! And the movie!"

Hyunggu looked proud of himself, the little smirk making his cheeks round out. He looked way too cute for his evil actions. "Oh, really? You mean like you did to me?"

"When?"

"Earlier, in the bathroom. And in the grocery store. You deserved every minute that you suffered with your untouched hard on," he huffed, genuinely upset.

"Is that why you've been a bitch all day? Because I didn't suck your dick before you showered?" 

Hyunggu flushed red and crossed his arms. "Not...exactly. But yes."

Shinwon fumed silently for all of ten seconds. A thought occurred and he chewed his lip nervously. "And what about now?"

"What about now?"

"What if I wanted to now," Shinwon closed in on Hyunggu, all but pinning his body against the dresser. "Let me," his hand hovered over the younger's crotch, fingertips just barely brushing the fabric.

"Please," Hyunggu whispered hoarsely, his hands coming up to clutch at Shinwon's shoulders, his nails clawing at the sweatshirt.

The taller boy's mouth closed over Hyunggu's and they both let out tiny feral groans at the contact, as if they were each other's life source, it seemed like they'd been waiting for this all day. Shinwon hungrily pried Hyunggu's mouth open, his tongue sliding inside and exploring the cavern of his mouth. Their hands pulled at each other's clothes and Hyunggu pulled away to tug Shinwon's sweatshirt off over his head, his face almost disappointed to see the t-shirt underneath. "Take it off, hyung," he complained.

Shinwon grinned and tugged his shirt off, throwing it on the ground with the sweatshirt. He turned on Hyunggu's clothes and yanked the t-shirt off over the purple head, leaving the shorter a little dazed, his hair sticking out every which way. He looked a bit surprised, but shook it off, turning his attention to Shinwon's chest, his hands gliding up his waist. He ducked his head forwards and licked a searing hot stripe from Shinwon's ribs to his nipple, leaving the older boy shuddering.

Somehow they managed to make it to the bed without hurting someone, their bodies toppling over, narrowly ducking under the top bunk. Now with Hyunggu straddling Shinwon's waist, they started to fall into a rhythm, explore the other's mouth, lose an article of clothing, repeat. Now that they were both down to their underwear, Shinwon's black boxers and Hyunggu's tight dark blue underwear, which did not go unnoticed by Shinwon, they slowly started to grind against one another.

"Shhh," Shinwon groaned in Hyunggu's ear. "We won't hear the end of it from Jinho if he finds out."

Hyunggu began mouthing Shinwon's ear, sucking it into his mouth, his teeth nibbling on the rim, his tongue flat and hot against the shell. The skin on skin contact felt amazing as Hyunggu wriggled and slid his body across Shinwon's. He moved his body down, stopping when his mouth was level with Shinwon's boxers. He clasped the waistband with his teeth and pulled, using his arms to push himself down, dragging Shinwon's boxers down his legs, until he could throw them on the floor. He looked up hungrily, taking in the tall model-like boy's body, fully exposed now. He was bigger than Hyunggu had originally thought, his cock was fully hard, red and dripping.

While he wasn't well versed, he wasn't inexperienced in the art of sucking dicks, so Hyunggu carefully pressed his tongue to the underside of Shinwon's length, earning a soft whimper. The younger felt encouraged by the noise and he licked from base to tip, swirling his tongue around the tip, before sucking him all the way into his mouth. Shinwon had to clench all of his body muscles to keep from bucking his hips and choking Hyunggu. Hyunggu sucked gently, trying to tilt his head and find the right angle, every second his searing mouth was wrapped around the cock, was sheer torture for Shinwon, who so desperately wanted to fuck the mouth around him.

"Please, Hyunggu," he gasped, fingers digging into the sheet under him, knowing he'd have to change them as soon as they were done.

Hyunggu breathed deeply through his nose and then nodded at Shinwon, who slowly lifted his hips, his cock sliding deeper into Hyunggu's mouth before pulling out a bit. Once he tried this a few times to make sure that Hyunggu was okay, he began to thrust a bit more, slowing when he heard a small gagging noise, but Hyunggu gave him a small nod, telling him to continue. He hadn't expected Hyunggu to take so well to his cock, but the younger seemed to love it, moaning softly around the length in his mouth. Shinwon was close, he felt it building in his stomach, so he pulled out. Watching the saliva trail from his cock to Hyunggu's mouth drove him insane.

He pulled Hyunggu up so he could kiss him deeply, tasting himself in the boy's mouth. His fingers trailed to Hyunggu's underwear and he tugged at them, breathing "Off", into his mouth.

The dancer slid off of Shinwon, slowly pulling his underwear off, his body now fully visible to be appreciated. And appreciate Shinwon did, unable to take his eyes off the boy's body, watching the way it moved as he went to his dresser, rifling through the sock drawer. He pulled out a small foil packet and a bottle, turning back to Shinwon nervously.

"I...stole these from Hyojong-hyung earlier," he said quietly.

Unable to stop the laugh that escaped him, Shinwon sat up on the bed and ushered Hyunggu back over. "Then let's put the stolen goods to good use," he murmured, hands on Hyunggu's waist as he climbed back on top of the taller boy.

They kissed some more, before Shinwon flipped them over, hovering above the smaller boy. He used one hand and his teeth to rip open the condom, pulling it out. He carefully rolled it onto his swollen member, while Hyunggu poured a small amount of lube onto his fingers, he spread it around before carefully spreading his legs and touching it to his hole. Shinwon watched the muscles tighten at the cold lube, before Hyunggu slid a finger in. He was being very careful and Shinwon didn't want to interrupt, so he let him stretch his hole, while he lubed his own cock, giving a few extra strokes while he watched Hyunggu writhe under his own touch.

Shinwon watched another finger follow the first, Hyunggu's hips beginning to rock with his hand, adding one more finger and slowly fucking himself. It was quite a sight and Shinwon couldn't hardly breathe, watching it. He didn't describe other people as gorgeous very often, but right now, Hyunggu was truly gorgeous. As soon as his hand started to tremble, he moved his hands away from his hole, wiping his hand on the sheet, earning a wrinkled nose from Shinwon.

"Oh shut up and fuck me," the younger commanded. Shinwon obeyed.

As soon as he had settled inside of Hyunggu, he gave him some time to adjust, feeling the way he squirmed and clenched around the cock inside of him. Hyunggu was flipped over, face pressed against the bed, ass in the air, Shinwon's fingers gripping his hips. The older was up on his knees, his neck craned forward so he wouldn't hit his head on the top bunk. Hyunggu pushed back against Shinwon, making the older groan a bit.

"Come on," Hyunggu whined.

Shinwon slowly began to thrust in and pull back, his cock pushing farther into Hyunggu as he slowly fucked the younger. Hyunggu's whimpers and gasps were music to Shinwon, who moaned in return. He changed his pace, going a little harder and faster, Hyunggu's hole clenched tight for a second around Shinwon's cock, both of them groaning. Shinwon dipped forwards to press a kiss to Hyunggu's spine, the younger moaning his name.

Their bodies moved together, muscles tightening, nails digging in and leaving marks, sounds pouring out of both of them as they fucked. They both got closer and closer to their release and it took a few hard, deep thrusts from Shinwon before Hyunggu whimpered and came all over the sheets. Shinwon chased his orgasm, coming inside of Hyunggu, feeling the tension melt from his nerves. His body felt drained and he pulled out, letting his body rest next to Hyunggu's, who had curled into a little ball, suddenly sleepy. 

Shinwon tangled his fingers into Hyunggu's, breathing the hand to his mouth so he could press small kisses to the palm. He breathed in deeply, the smell of cum reaching his nose and making it crinkle for a second, before he relaxed. He knew that he'd get used to the scent and maybe even the taste of cum, because as long as he got to feel the warmth in his arms that was Kang Hyunggu, he would get used to anything. He listened to the other's breathing until it leveled out, the younger having drifted to sleep. He pressed a kiss to his ear, before going to get a rag to clean them. Stopping to look back, he felt himself smile, the sight of tiny Hyunggu, knees curled into his chest, it was endearing.

His chest swelled with affection and he couldn't help but punch the air, feeling proud of himself. "My boyfriend's awesome," he whispered to himself, hoping that Hyunggu wouldn't mind being called boyfriend.

As he went in search of a towel, what he didn't see was the small smile on Hyunggu's face, and what he didn't hear, was the barely audible giggle that came from his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey, things are starting to come to an end here. So the next chapter was originally supposed to be the last one, but I'm thinking about writing a bonus chapter. Lemme know which pairing you guys want another chapter for!
> 
> Wow, this chapter was all over the fucking place, though.


	5. I wanna dry those tears, kiss those lips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, I've had the most amazing feedback! You're all superstars and I hope you are all having an amazing week.  
> Now that 2016's coming to an end, I want to start writing a lot more come 2017 and this fic was to help kick that off. So now here's the last "official" chapter for this fic (I'll be posting the next chapter tomorrow), I'd love some prompts or ships or maybe even other groups that you guys want to read about.  
> If you'd like to send me a prompt or something, you can hit me up on twitter: @pentartagon  
> Thank you all so much!!

Watching the other members try to be subtle about their sex made Yuto and Wooseok laugh. They would occasionally just sit on the couch just to watch the Hyojong and Hwitaek shuffle around each other, looking at one another as if they hadn't just had sex the previous night. The way Jinho was walking was only funny because of the supposedly innocent looks Hongseok would give him before stuttering out something like "Throw your back last night?" And the funniest of these was Changgu and Yan An, watching the Chinese member fumble with his words when asked about the marks on his neck and to have Changgu insist that "It was an accident. With...a hanger. Don't ask." Shinwon and Hyunggu were almost gross about it, hovering next to each other, Shinwon looking like he wanted to devour the younger while Hyunggu blushed and stared at the wall, pretending not to notice him.

Wooseok had laughed a bit and wandered into his room where Yuto was lounging on the top bunk, wrapped in a blanket, the tablet propped in front of him, playing some sad Japanese movie about a dog. He was chewing on his nails and looked up when Wooseok came in. "What's so funny?" He asked absentmindedly.

"Everyone," Wooseok replied quietly.

"Oh, the sex thing?" Yuto inquired awkwardly, making Wooseok laugh more.

"Yes, Yuto-kun, the sex thing," he chuckled, ducking under the hand that Yuto attempted to swat at his head with.

"Don't laugh at me!" The older boy demanded, amusement apparent in his voice. "And anyways..." he trailed off.

Curious, Wooseok stood on the edge of his own bed, using his arms to hold himself, his head craning over the edge of the top bed. "Anyways...what?" He asked, eyebrow raised.

Yuto shrugged and buried his nose in his blanket, turning back to his movie. Frustrated now, Wooseok reached over and paused the movie, receiving a small complaint from Yuto.

"Anyways what?" He insisted.

An irritated sigh left the Japanese boy's mouth and he sat up. "I mean it's not gonna be long before," he paused. "Y'know...before we have sex."

He seemed concerned that Wooseok would freak out, but the younger simply nodded and said, "Oh, well yeah," he made it sound as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Yuto sat up like a shot as Wooseok drifted away from the bed, wandering over to grab his phone from the dresser. He watched the taller boy wander around the room a bit, reading something on his phone and then settling down on his bed.

"Wooseok-ah."

"Yes, Yuto-kun?"

"We're going to have sex?"

"Aren't we?"

Yuto leaned over the edge of his bunk, hanging upside down to stare at Wooseok who was reclined on his own bed, looking entirely unbothered. He watched the maknae for a bit as he seemingly didn't notice Yuto, but eventually he looked up.

"What?"

"When?" Yuto's voice was strained as the edge of the bunk dug into his stomach. "Right now?"

"I mean, eventually," Wooseok almost sounded annoyed, as if it was ridiculous for Yuto to even ask. "It doesn't have to be now."

Swallowing dryly, Yuto sat up and stared at the wall. He definitely wanted to have sex with Wooseok, but he wasn't aware that Wooseok wanted to have sex with him. He weighed his options, climb down and fuck the kid right now, or seek help. He opted for the second option and nearly leapt off the bed, casting a glance back at a confused Wooseok, before dashing out the door.

Hyojong was who he needed, he decided. He went and knocked on the other rapper's door, a soft reply could be heard and he pushed into the room. He spotted Hyojong perched up on his bed, his nose in some book, he barely looked up when Yuto entered and muttered a "What's up?", nose still in book.

Shuffling his feet awkwardly, Yuto leaned against the door, closing it behind him. "Can I talk to you about something personal?"

Hyojong seemed to consider this carefully, squinting closely at Yuto. He eventually nodded and set his book aside, seemingly have decided that Yuto was in enough distress to warrant him setting his book aside. He folded his hands in his lap and fixed Yuto with a curious gaze. "Of course."

Yuto chewed on his lip for all of three seconds before taking a deep breath and breezing through what he wanted to say. "SoIreallylikeWooseokandIdidn'tknowhowtoapproachhimbuthesaid-"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down," Hyojong slowly climbed down from his top bunk and sat on Hongseok's bed, the lower bunk. "One word at a time, Yuto-ah."

Yuto sighed and repeated slowly. "I really like Wooseok and I didn't know how to approach him, but he suddenly brought up having sex and acted like we'd already agreed upon it and I just...it surprised me."

"What do you want me to do about it? You want me to tell him no?"

"No!"

"You don't want to have sex with Wooseok?"

"It's not that!"

"So, you...want to have sex with Wooseok."

"It's not...yes. I guess so, I just...I don't know, he was really blunt and I've never had sex with a guy. I don't know what to do," Yuto sounded defeated and Hyojong smiled almost fondly.

"Adachi," he leaned forwards, hands together as if he was praying. "Are you asking me how to have sex with another man?"

"...maybe."

A sharp laugh escaped the older's mouth and he shook his head, still chuckling. "It's not that simple. You've got to do your research. I can't talk you through all of it, but I can say this. Be careful," Hyojong had always felt like he was a bit of a dad in the Pentagon family tree, but he'd never before taken his role so seriously. "Use protection, no matter what. Use lube, or someone might get hurt. Don't rush anything and most importantly, it's okay to stop if you don't like it."

Yuto nodded as he went through the list, he pursed his lips. "What if he doesn't like it? Or doesn't want to stop?"

Hyojong sighed heavily. "First of all, if he doesn't like it, try something else. Experience comes from experimenting...sort of. Second of all, don't look down on Wooseok like that. I'm not planning on sleeping with the kid but I already trust him to stop if I wanted to. He respects you and himself at least that much."

Yuto felt a bit better, but he'd only gained vague details that were applicable in various situations, except for maybe the lube part, but either way he didn't have the information he'd set out for. He decided that while Hyojong's advice was important and valuable, maybe he'd have to seek more help. He decided to try Jinho, who was obnoxiously blunt sometimes.

"Jinho-hyung?" He leaned against the frame of the open bedroom door. Jinho looked up from his bed, where he'd been reading something on his phone. 

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me?"

"I can try," the small hyung brightened, giving one of his adorable smiles that made Yuto want to squish his face. He'd even tried it once, but Hui had smacked him off and ranted about the injustice of belittling an elder because of his size. Yuto assumed it came from a deeper part of Hui that was sore because of his own height.

"It's about...Wooseok. Kinda."

Jinho frowned and readjusted his position to compensate for another person on his bed and he patted next to him. Yuto closed the door and joined him on the bed.

"Did he do something wrong?"

"No! I...we were talking about having sex, but I've never done that before and I was wondering if you could help me."

"You want me to...have sex with you?" Jinho's head tilted in confusion.

"Um, no. I'd like you to tell me how to...have sex with Wooseok."

"Ah!" Jinho raised a finger in the air as he said this, looking a bit like a comical scientist who just discovered something. "Everyone does it differently, you know. You need to find your own way, based on what each other likes. But...that's not going to help right now. Your first time is always going to be uncomfortable. Are you topping or bottoming?"

Yuto frowned at him for a good three seconds before he seemed to understand the question, a blush rising on his cheeks. "Oh um, I don't...know."

"You didn't get that far? Maybe you should talk with Wooseok first," he patted the younger's knee. "Not that it's my business, but aren't you both a little young?"

"I mean, we're both 18. We'll be 19 next month," he muttered with a shrug, following his sentence with something about Kino doing it too.

"I'm not judging you, Yuto-ah. You're old enough to make your own decisions. And so is Hyunggu. I just wanted to make sure you weren't rushing anything."

Yuto nodded and then stood up. "Thanks, hyung."

He left the room and put his hands on his hips, what if he screwed up and hurt Wooseok? What if Wooseok hurt him? He'd tell Wooseok that he was fine but Wooseok would know better and then he'd worry and it would be awkward. What if they both hated it and couldn't look at each other afterwards? What if they stopped being friends? What if they stopped talking all together? It'd be a massive change in things and they wouldn't be able to go back to how things were before. Now more nervous than before, Yuto returned to his room, finding that Wooseok wasn't there anymore.

He sighed and practically threw himself onto his bed. Why was he so bad at all of this? Why couldn't he be confident like Changgu? Or know stuff like Hongseok? He felt somewhat miserable as he lay there, staring up at the ceiling. 

After nearly 20 minutes, Wooseok returned, an armful of laundry in hand. "Hongseok-hyung finished the laundry, yours are on top," he muttered, going to the closet and began putting his clothes away. 

"Fuck," Yuto said, suddenly. "I mean...let's."

Wooseok froze and slowly turned around, he placed his hands on his hips and stared at Yuto for a second. "What?" He asked incredulously.

"Let's...do it."

"Do what?"

"Fuck," Yuto urged.

Wooseok seemed slightly horrified at first. "Right now? I thought we were talking about later...like much later."

"So you...don't want to?"

A sigh escaped the younger's lips and he walked over, placing his hands on the edge of Yuto's bed, his eyes slightly hooded as he stared at him. "Alright," he began, wetting his lips with a distracting tongue. "Let's do it."

"You actually want to though, right?" Yuto assured, remembering Hyojong's words of advice.

Wooseok sighed and reached forwards, grabbing Yuto by the shirt front and tugging him forwards. He locked lips with the older, his other hand sliding into his hair.

Murmurs of "wait" and "hang on" tumbled out of Yuto's mouth as he tried to push Wooseok away. When the younger pulled away and poured slightly, Yuto laughed and carefully climbed down from his top bunk. "You almost pulled the entire bed over," Yuto said.

The second he reached the bottom of the ladder, Wooseok was back on him, tugging his mouth back to his. They kissed aggressively at first, before Wooseok went to close the door, stripping himself of his oversized t-shirt. He stalked closer to Yuto, who almost got his head stuck in his sweater, trying to get it off. He smirked and yanked it all the way off, his eyes taking in the Japanese boy.

He had seen Yuto naked before, they showered together often, but something about this was different. He was looking at him closely now, and he could touch him now. He was looking at him from the perspective of where he wanted to put his hands and mouth, without worrying about him flinching away. They had toyed with the option of starting something before, Wooseok pretending to flirt and Yuto getting embarrassed, they'd left lingering touches and made eyes at each other from across the room. They'd done that for months, but now they were opening a new door. One that allowed them to touch each other, one that made all of it okay. It was okay to Yuto to be touching Wooseok's chest like this, it was okay for Wooseok to kiss Yuto's neck, it was okay for them to fall onto Wooseok's bed together, limbs tangled and mouths working together.

It was okay.

Wooseok had to remind Yuto of this as he pulled his pants down his waist, his lips attached to his skin, kissing down his flat stomach. Wooseok had been concerned about how much Yuto was eating before, but now he was worried. Yuto's skin seemed to cling to his bones, even with his abs, he was almost frail in places, it made Wooseok want to force food into his mouth. He thought about bringing it up, but the moan that left Yuto's mouth made him forget about it for now.

Wooseok slipped Yuto's pants down to his ankles and left them there for now, bringing his head up so it was level the older boy's hardening cock. He took a deep breath through his nose, remembering how the girl in high school had done it. She wasn't very good, but after she'd sucked him off he remembered wanting to try doing the same to someone else. That was also when he'd learned that he wasn't fond of girls. He had secretly researched it, trying to figure out how it was supposed to work and when he'd subtly tried to bring it up with Yuto earlier that day and the boy had run run off, he went in search of Hongseok who'd talked him through the procedure. He was grateful that Hongseok was such a supportive person, because if he wasn't, asking him how to give head might not have worked out so well. He actually seemed very pleased when Wooseok asked, he had clapped his hands together and said something about being honored he'd chosen to ask him above any of the other hyungs.

Wooseok recounted his description in his head as he tugged Yuto's boxers down, the older's fingers getting tangled in Wooseok's fluffy head of hair. Looking at the bare cock now, out of the shower, laying on the bed, it was a whole lot more imposing. He experimentally touched his hot tongue to the cock in front of him, earning a very deep groan in response. He took that as encouragement to continue and he carefully licked from base to tip, not leaving a centimeter of the shaft untouched.

Yuto's body shuddered under his hands and he felt his heart swell, proud of the reactions he'd drawn from the older boy. He took the whole cock into his mouth, Yuto's moan making Wooseok suck gently, eager to hear more. He sucked harder, enticing more sounds out of the older boy, Wooseok felt himself slowly growing harder.

“Wooseok-ah, stop,” Yuto breathed, making Wooseok pull off and look up at him.

“No good?” he asked, nervously.

“No, it’s...it’s great. But I don’t want to make a mess on you,” he sat up, he was beet red, entirely flushed all the way down to his chest. “I’m just gonna...” he turned his back to Wooseok, who stopped him.

Wooseok gave him a little smile. “You know...I could do that for you,” he said awkwardly. He didn’t like the idea of Yuto being embarrassed while they were trying to have sex. “Or if it helps, you could...do me.”

Yuto chewed on his lip. Maybe Jinho was right, maybe they were too young and inexperienced. “Let’s save that for later, if that’s okay.”

“Of course,” Wooseok beamed, scooting forwards to offer his hand.

Yuto felt relieved and ashamed at the same time. He was relieved that Wooseok was so willing and lovable, but he was ashamed for not believing in him, for doubting him. Of course Wooseok would be okay with stopping, if Yuto wanted. Because that’s how Wooseok was, he may have been the maknae, but he took care of other people to whatever extent they were comfortable with.

After Wooseok stroked Yuto through his orgasm, Yuto returned the favor and they lay together for awhile, staring at the bottom of the top bunk. Wooseok rested his head on Yuto’s chest, listening to his breathing, the sound of his heartbeat soft against Wooseok’s ear. He felt safe, comforted. He breathed through his nose, his warm breath tickling Yuto’s skin, earning a giggle from the older.

“What?” Wooseok looked up to see the angelic grin on Yuto’s face, his chin tucked against his chest.  
  
“Your hair and breath tickles,” Yuto murmured, his arm tightening around Wooseok’s shoulders.

They both snickered, Wooseok making sure to breathe away from Yuto’s chest, so as not to tickle him again. Snuggled against each other, they eventually drifted off to sleep, nicely tucked into the bed.

While they slept, the door slowly creaked open and Hongseok and Hyojong poked their heads in, looking at the sleeping maknaes. They both looked relieved.

“You think they’ll be okay?” Hongseok whispered.  
  
Hyojong nodded with a smirk on his face, he reached over and turned off the bedroom light. “Yeah,” he replied softly. “Yeah, I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a little hesitant with these two, I didn't want to screw it up and I didn't want to take it too far - they're just kids, you guys - so I hope you weren't disappointed. :)  
> Ayy, so as I said above, I'll be posting the next chapter tomorrow, so please look forward to it.  
> You've all been so supportive, thank you! ^_^
> 
> (also Yuto's an awkward bean, someone please help him)


	6. bonus: you wrote them for me, like it was a private show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
> aaand here's the promised bonus huidawn, bc I had to do them justice.  
> this is a little...kinkier than I had originally wanted to write, but here we are, haha. enjoy!

The weekend break had been great, but now they were rushed right into schedules again. Their first mini concert came and went and Hwitaek and Hyojong had barely gotten time for messy handjobs in the supply closets at the venues. Hwitaek wasn’t very happy about them, not because he was demanding of more from his boyfriend, but because he didn’t like the idea of risking getting caught. Hyjong would always wink and say something about having it covered, which always made Hwitaek nervous. Next thing he knew he was having to explain to their manager why Shinwon had waited until his shirt was off before running down the hallways, dragging Yan An behind him and shouting that he was returning him to China. Hwitaek had made Hyojong promise to never again entice the younger members into being distractions.

“It’s not right, I’d rather just wait till we get back to the dorm,” Hwitaek had complained.

“I wouldn’t,” Hyojong had grumbled and followed Jinho to the van, in a huff.

Now Hwitaek not only had to deal with Yan An thinking he wasn’t welcome there, but he also had to deal with Hyojong whining about not getting sex from Hwitaek. He was quite sure that the other members were trying to give him a heart attack.

He was currently sitting in the recording room, toying with some new sounds he’d thought he’d try out. He wanted to work on something new, but he felt like everything just sounded the same, it was really quite discouraging. As he clicked over to the other music tab, flipping through the vocal clips he’d recorded, he felt his phone buzz. He looked over at the lit up screen, it was a text from Hyojong, but the first thing he noticed was that it was almost 2am. He sighed and scanned through the text.

**_Dawnie_ ** **_❤_ **

_ hyung, where are u? it’s late.  _ _  
_ _ -1:54am _

_ Recording room. _

_ -1:54am _

_ come to bed. i wanna sleep. _

_ -1:55am _

_ I’m working, Hyojong-ah. Go ahead and sleep. _

_ -1:56am _

_ don’t make me come get u _

_ -1:56am _

Hwitaek sighed heavily, contemplating whether he wanted to make Hyojong come drag him to bed, or if he was willing to put his work on a pause. He wasn’t anywhere near done, but he could easily find a place to put it to rest for the night, he just wasn’t sure if he wanted to. He didn’t get to make the decision before another text came through.

_ daddy won’t play nice if u aren’t in bed in 10 minutes _

_ -1:59am _

He swallowed thickly, staring at the screen.  _ Was Hyojong really trying to sext him right now? _ He breathed deeply, before a tiny nudge of confidence helped him decide to take the next step. He responded quickly, typing slowly to make sure not to mistype.

_ And what will you do to me, if I’m not? _

_ -2:00am _

He felt slightly nervous, waiting for the next text, which came probably as soon as Hyojong could type and send it. He could just picture his boyfriend, who had been adorably pouty for days now, the feral grin on his face as he typed as quickly as possible, now all alert and eager.

_ is that a no? dont be naughty, hwitaek. naughty boys will get what they desrve. _

_ -2:00am _

Hwitaek normally would’ve cringed at the spelling error, but he found it in him to let it slide this time, the pace of his heartbeat made him feel like he was running a marathon. A warm tingle started in his stomach, his imagination taking over as he replied carefully.

_ Well, we’ve got eight more minutes to see what I deserve, now, don’t we? _

_ -2:01am _

Normally, Hwitaek wouldn’t feel proud of himself for sexting, but he knew that it was driving Hyojong crazy, having waited in bed for an hour after he’d been promised only twenty minutes. He smirked to himself as he began finishing the last of the work he’d be doing that night. When his phone buzzed, he barely cast a glance at it, feeling his face heat up slightly.

_ 7 _

_ -2:02am _

He tried to focus and immersed himself into his work, trying to finish as quickly as possible. Even if he finished before Hyojong’s time limit was over, he still would wait in the recording room before going to bed. He’d slept plenty over the past few days, he would allow Hyojong to keep him up for one night, where was the harm in that? His phone buzzed again, but this time he ignored it, wanting to get his work over with. When it buzzed again some time later, he glanced at it for a second.

_ 6. _

_ -2:03am _

_ 5 _

_ -2:04am _

A countdown was exactly what Hwitaek had been hoping for, as long as he knew that Hyojong was on edge, he could get distracted by his work and know that he’d have something  _ very _ special waiting for him when he went to bed. He continued to ignore his phone as it buzzed a few more times, he lost count anyways. As soon as his project was saved, he closed the program and wandered into the kitchen, not really caring how much more time he had.

He was feeling antsy, almost excited about what would be waiting for him, but he could be patient, so he finished his water bottle and put it in the sink. He went in search of his phone charger, remembering that it was somewhere in the living room. He found it and decided that that was everything he needed, before he carefully tiptoed down the hall towards his room.

Pushing the door open, he looked in, seeing the body on the bed, he felt his heart sink. Hyojong had fallen asleep. Of course. He glanced at his phone screen, a blinding light in the dark room, he saw that the last text that had been sent was  _ “Whatever” _ . He was too late. He let out a little sigh and went about changing into his pajamas. He plugged his phone in on the other side of the room, turning around to climb into bed.

Hyojong’s body was small and soft looking, it made Hwitaek want to hug him. He’d gotten hard thinking about what was in store for him, but now he was slightly disappointed, however he was still filled with a warm love for his boyfriend. He leaned closer, preparing to place a small kiss on his forehead, but something made him freeze. That...wasn’t Hyojong.

Frowning, he reached out and touched the figure, it collapsed under his hand and he gasped slightly, pulling back. Pillows. Which meant Hyojong wasn’t even in the room, he should’ve known that Hyojong was a loud breather when he was asleep, he should’ve known better.

_ You’re an idiot, Hwitaek. _ He thought.  _ Of course Hyojong wouldn’t give up that easily. _   


He leaned back on the bed carefully, turning to look around the room, wondering if he’d left any other traps. Maybe Hyojong was feeling more villainous than Hwitaek had anticipated, he hoped that this was all in good fun - good sexy fun, ideally - and that Hyojong wasn’t actually mad and had something awful planned to get back at Hwitaek for abandoning him.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when his phone buzzed again. He pulled it up to look at it and noticed it was an incoming call. Cautiously, he accepted the call and raised the phone to his ear.

_ “Someone’s been a bad boy,” _ came the purr through the phone.

Hwitaek’s skin tingled and resisted a shiver, his fingers clenching around the phone as he felt all of his senses flare up. He’d never thought that a voice could arouse him so much, but it did. He swallowed and was going to reply, but Hyojong practically blurted out,

_ “Touch yourself.” _

“W-what?”

The reply was almost as deep as Yuto’s voice, as Hyojong rumbled back at him.  _ “I said...touch yourself.” _

Hwitaek swallowed again and asked. “How?” he pressed his hand to the growing bulge in his pants, desperate for anything.

_ “Palm yourself first.” _

He hesitated. Were they really going to have phone sex now? That wasn't something that Hwitaek had ever done or even thought he would do, but for Hyojong, he'd do anything. How bad could it be, really?

Beginning to rotate his palm, he concentrated on making as much noise as he could, knowing what it would to do Hyojong. He breathed loudly, moaned and wriggled, making sure the bed creaked a bit.

" _ Stop _ ," Hyojong eventually breathed, just as Hwitaek was starting to really enjoy himself. " _ Take your clothes off. _ "

Albeit hesitantly, Hwitaek slipped out of his clothes, not leaving even a sock. 

" _ Lube _ ."

He searched the nightstand, relieved when he found the bottle in the bottom drawer. He quickly popped the cap open and poured some onto his fingers. 

"Where?"

" _ First your cock, then I want you to finger yourself." _

Hwitaek smirked and decided to play with Hyojong a little. He lay back on the bed and quickly spread the lube over his cock with his free hand, the other still clutching the phone. He moaned as he wrapped his fingers around himself. "Ahh, daddy, but can't you finger me instead?" 

The sniff from the other end suggested that the answer was no, but no other reply was given as Hwitaek felt a bit deflated. He was hoping that that would work to lure Hyojong out from his hiding place. He carefully slipped a finger inside of himself, shuddering at the touch. He'd never done this before and was slightly unsure how it was supposed to work. So far it kinda hurt, it was tight and uncomfortable, but he persisted out of sheer curiosity. He made little sounds of effort as he slid another finger inside of himself, his body painfully adjusting to accommodate for the intrusion on the most sensitive part of his body. 

He set the phone next to him on the pillow, turning it on speaker and laying back, trying to get comfortable. His heart was racing, his fingers trembled and his eyes were screwed shut. It was still a bit painful, his body tightening around his finger, he could feel himself loosening, but it wasn't exactly a good feeling. He was uneasy and couldn't decide if he was okay with it or not.

His fingers seemed to hit a nerve inside of him as an explosive feeling of warmth spread through him and he gasped, his eyes opened, surprised. There were stars in his eyes and he blinked them away, trying to adjust to the darkness. Just as he started to get a little excited, and try to touch those nerves again, he noticed movement in the room and nearly cried out.

"You're so beautiful," Hyojong purred, crossing the room and climbing onto the bed.

"H-how long have you been there?" Hwitaek gasped, his fingers still nestled inside of himself.

"Just came in," Hyojong chuckled. He grabbed Hwitaek's hand and pulled it out, the older whimpering slightly. Hyojong lifted his hand to his mouth and licked a stripe up his palm, before sucking on his fingers, replacing the vacancy inside of Hwitaek with his own hand. He was far more experienced, much to Hwitaek's delight. He preened and moaned softly, feeling Hyojong blowing gently on his dick.

He somehow managed to his Hwitaek's prostate a lot faster than he had, his fingers working skillfully, in and out. He was fucking the other with his hand and Hwitaek loved it. His back arched and he groaned, pushing against the hand inside of him, begging for more.

"Mmm, I should make you cum like this."

"Please, no. I want you," Hwitaek begged. He wanted all of Hyojong, he wanted his body pressed against him, his cock buried inside of him, he wanted his lips on his own. He didn't want to cum yet.

Hyojong sighed, his breath ghosting over Hwitaek's skin, making the latter shudder slightly. "Be good," he leaned down close to the leader's ear. "And I'll fuck you so hard, you'll never want another cock."

Hwitaek moaned in response. "Please."

"Say it," Hyojong commanded after a second of hesitation. "I want to hear it."

Hwitaek swallowed, his throat dry. His tongue darted out and wet his lips, before he whimpered. "Daddy, please."

This ignited something in the rapper and he pulled his hand away from Hwitaek. He stepped back to quickly undress, grabbing the lube and a condom from the nightstand - Hwitaek had them there as a precaution. He quickly rolled the condom on and smeared the lube over it. Clutching Hwitaek's thigh with one hand and the sheets beneath them with the other, he carefully slid inside of his boyfriend, feeling the body beneath him tremble.

"Hyojong," Hwitaek breathed, wriggling his body to adjust to his boyfriend inside of him. "Please. Harder."

Hyojong seemed to preen at this and he began fucking in and out of Hwitaek, his hand gripping his thigh tighter, probably enough to leave a bruise come tomorrow.

"Wow, you're really begging for it," Hyojong growled as Hwitaek's fingers left angry red streaks down the rapper's chest, his head thrown back. "God, you feel good."

They kept this pace for awhile, Hwitaek gasping and clinging to Hyojong as he fucked the leader, filthy words of praise pouring out of his mouth. Hyojong wanted to take his time, fuck him slowly, but he knew that neither of them were going to last long, so he pulled out, Hwitaek immediately complaining.

"Shut up for a second," Hyojong grunted, turning to rifle through Hwitaek's things. He found two belts, turning back to the bed and using one to strap Hwitaek's wrist to the headboard.

"W-wait, Hyojong-ah," Hwitaek gasped, slight panic filling him. He tried to pull free, but it tightened the more he pulled.

While Hyojong was doing the same to Hwitaek's other wrist, he tried to bargain with the younger. "We don't have time for this, please just let me cum already," he gasped.

Hyojong fixed him with a dark look and he shut up, his head resting against the bed frame, giving in to the rapper. He started by licking Hwitaek's ear, his tongue against the shell, before gliding it down his neck. He could feel the goosebumps that rose on the leader's skin, feeling pleased with himself. He moved down and licked a stripe over Hwitaek's nipples, hearing the whimper from the other. He took one in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the small bud, his teeth scraping over it briefly, a gasp and sharp moan escaping Hwitaek's lips.

He moved down to his navel, swirling a tongue around it, he could tell Hwitaek wanted to touch him, as he tried to pull his wrists out of the leather grip, the muscles on his arms and chest straining. It was one of the most beautiful things Hyojong had ever seen.

Hwitaek had never thought about exploring his sexual side, he'd never stopped and considered what his "kinks" were. Recently he'd been learning more and more about his preferences and what was sexy to him, for instance, high-toned rappers were sexy, Hyojong all but groping himself on stage during the choreography for Wake Up was damn sexy, tattoos were sexy, lean muscles were sexy. All of these were things that Hwitaek hadn't expected to find so sexy and yet they were, and they were all things that Hyojong had. Which was why it was difficult for Hwitaek to think around him, being turned on all the time.

Leather belts, were not something that he had expected to find sexy, until they were restraining his wrists as Hyojong licked down his torso. He trembled under the rapper's tongue, his skin was feeling too hot and his head was fuzzy.

Hyojong began stroking Hwitaek's thighs with his tongue, his fingers trailing over his skin and stopping at his balls, gently massaging them. Hwitaek felt like his heart was going to stop right then, it was too much. He gasped and barely formed the words, "Hyojong, please. I-I can't..."

Hyojong looked up at him and he seemed to understand when he saw Hwitaek's face. "Okay, okay, baby," he breathed, cupping Hwitaek's cheeks in his hands. "Let's cum together. Alright?"

Hwitaek nodded in response, unable to speak right now. Hyojong pressed himself back inside of the older, his hand finding it's way to the other's cock, pumping slowly as he thrust inside of him. Hwitaek rolled his hips against Hyojong, sending shivers down the rapper's spine. Hwitaek's orgasm didn't take long to build inside of him and he came, pouring into Hyojong's hand. Shortly after, Hyojong emptied himself inside of Hwitaek, both of them groaning.

Hyojong licked up the leader’s neck, a tiny purr of a sound coming from the back of Hwitaek’s throat, it was strange coming from the older, but Hyojong’s heart swelled. He removed the belts restraining Hwitaek and changed their positions so that they could lay back and go to sleep.

“G’night, Dawnie,” Hwitaek murmured, against Hyojong’s chest as he curled against him, his nose nuzzling him gently.  
  
“Goodnight, baby,” the rapper kissed the top of his head, his eyes starting to droop as exhaustion took over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for your love and support throughout this fic, I really appreciate everyone so much. I hope you enjoyed it and that you'll enjoy whatever I write next.  
> this is my first finished fic and I'm really proud of it. the next one might be super fluff (with some angst of course) just so y'all know.  
> I'm open for prompts/requests rn.
> 
> I hope everyone has an amazing 2017!


End file.
